Twist of fate
by Arrancar open account
Summary: Paradox, my OC,  fuses the different worlds together. Including, Bleach, Naruto, and Pokemon. It will not end good...*REVISED SUMMARY*
1. The start of chaos

Renkuro lay in his bed. Barely half awake.

"Damn. Why do I feel like I should have killed him?"

*Flashback*

**"Dark finisher!" Renkuro called out, as the shperical object made it's way to Awaiouja. "Stop…" The object stopped.**

**"Why? Why did you spare my life?" Awaiouja said as he coughed up some blood.**

**"You're not worth my time…Now get out of my sight!"**

**"I'll remember this. And remember you as an honorable fighter." Were the last words Awaiouja muttered as he vanished.**

*Flashback end*

"I feel like such a fool…Letting that Shinigami live…It sickens me to my stomach. I will correct my wrong by killing a different Shinigami." Renkuro closed his eyes. "And this time…I won't show mercy…"

*Screen change; Unknown location*

"Time to make some chaos!" Paradox exclaimed as he got into a odd poistion. "Super secret technique: demension polymizer!" As the soon as the move was casted several different worlds merged together, and the new world would soon know true chaos…

*Screen change; Las Noches, Espada meeting room*

"This sucks! How long ya gonna keep us waiting for a f**king mission, Aizen-sama?" The Arran-kitty stated from his chair

"As long as it takes for us to need to do something." The Emo-spada said in defense of his master.

"Shutup, Emo-spada!"

"Don't call me that, trash*

"How 'bout ya both shaddap!" Gin yelled. The two stopped at that. They knew better than to question a superior.

"Good, then we shall now discuss the matters at hand. It seems that someone, or something, has merged our worlds with others…The others are not known yet, but as soon as we get intel on them I'll tell you guys. You are dismissed." As Aizen said those words, the Espada left.

"So, Hallibel…You free tonight?" Nnoitra asked only to be cero'd in the face.

"Depends, do I care? The answer to that, is no." Hallibel says as she walks away.

*Screen change*

"Huh? What just happened?"

"How should I know?"

**And thus, the end…For now.**

**What fate has instore for this new world may come as a shocker…**

_To be continued..._


	2. A chaotic day Part 1

'Okay, I leave the village and walk into another town?' Naruto thought to himself as he walked down the streets of Karakura town. "How'd I even get here? I never seen anything like it…" Naruto continued walking aimlessly. Until…

"GUOOOOOOOAH!" A hollow appeared out of nowhere and attacked Naruto.

"What the hell is that? Shadow clone jutsu!" He makes several clones and starts charging a rasengan "Rasengan!" He hits the hollow and destroys it…Utterly. "Well, that thing wasn't so tough!"

"Hey you, blonde and orange. You took that thing down pretty fast…Mind helping me out a bit?" The orange haired substitute Shinigami that was now in front of him asked.

"I got nothing to do so…Sure!"

*Screen change; Soul Society, squad 4 barracks*

"Okkuu, how're you doin'?" Awaiouja asked out of pure boredom.

"I'm doing just fine, older brother!" Okkuu replied, as optimistic as ever.

"Well that's good…I'm getting something to eat. You can come with me if you want."

"Sure! I'm pretty hungry, too." Almost instantly after Okkuu said that, they left.

*Screen change; Karakura town*

"Who exactly are you?" Naruto asked Ichigo as they killed more and more hollows.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm a substitute Shinigami." Ichigo replied

"Huh? What the f**k is a Shinigami?" Naruto asked, puzzled.

"They're people who have died and passed onto Soul Society. They fight these things, and stop fighting"

"So basically they keep the peace?"

"Pretty much."

*Screen change; Karakura town, shopping district*

Awaiouja and Okkuu walked around looking for some where to go for food. "Big brother! When are we gonna stop walking? My legs hurt!" Okkuu asked frowning.

"I'm working on it…" Awaiouja said. Then suddenly his phone started vibrating. He then checks it "Damn…That's a lot of hollows. Okkuu, I…Have to go."

"But, you said!" Okkuu said, crying.

"I know, I'm sorry…You can come with me if you want."

Still crying Okkuu said, "Fine…But no more interruptions after this!"

Awaiouja laughed. "Okay, come on." They put mod souls in their gigais and flash stepped away.

*Screen change; Karakura town, Ichigo and Naruto's location*

Ichigo cuts a hollow in two. "Dammit! We need help!"

Awaiouja and Okkuu show up just in time. "Need help Ichi-kun?" Okkuu asked.

"Okkuu, of course they need our help! Now lets finish this!" Awaiouja said, correcting what Okkuu said.

"You two! Stop taking my glory!" Ichigo yelled.

"So you don't need our help? Big brother! Ichi-kun doesn't need our help!"

"Don't listen to him! We need your help!" Naruto said somewhat desperately.

Awaiouja smirked. "Good…" He simply takes a stance. Then suddenly all the hollows are sliced into pieces. "Not even practice material!"

"Why the hell do you keep showing up when I try to kill hollows?" Ichigo yelled

Okkuu slaps Ichigo on the back of the head. "Because you can't handle 'em on yer own!" Okkuu stated in a stern tone.

"Stop it Okkuu. If he doesn't want our help, we won't give it to them." Awaiouja said and then started to walk away.

"Hey, big brother! Don't leave me with Strawberry-kun!" Okkuu replies. She then begins to follow Awaiouja.

"Okay, now that they're gone…What do we do?" Ichigo asked.

"Um…I know a good spot to train! It should be just past this town." Naruto said.

"Then let's go."

"Come on!" Naruto exclaims, as he starts to lead Ichigo to the training spot.

*Screen change; Las noches, espada meeting room.*

"You see, I have recently noticed something…The atmosphere changed, the sand is shifting, and the hollows are getting better meals. I think someone has messed with the dimensions…" Szayel said, his face dark.

Aizen just sat there. His usal smile not leaving his face. Gin's smile also stayed in place. Tousen's expression remained unphased.

"So you're saying that Hueco Mundo…Is mixed with other dimensions?" Aaroniero asked puzzled.

"Yes…And more are yet to come together" Szayel replied.

"Cut the crap! Who the f**k could possibly be powerful enough to do that?" The Arran-kitty asked angerly.

"How the hell should I know? Usted idiota. (You idiot)"

"Because it's your job to know. This peice of trash over here, actualy has a point." Ulquiorra said, pointing a finger at Grimmjow. Grimmjow flicks him off.

*Screen change; Training grounds*

Naruto and Ichigo were practice sparing, just to see eachothers moves.

"You're not half bad. We need to do this again some time!" Naruto said, panting. Suddenly, Renkuro faded in. One of his signatue moves. "Hello." He stated simply. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ichigo. "You! Prepair to die!" He charges at Ichigo.

"Dammit!" Ichigo yells, as he blocks the attack. "What'd I do to you?"

"You see, I battled a soul reapper recently and let him escape. I needed to kill him, but I didn't. Now I will redeem myself by killing you." Renkuro replied. At this, Ichigo had a "WTF?" expression.

"Now time to finish this game. DARK CRUSHER!" Renkuro says then slashes Ichigo with a downwards swipe. He continues back up, making the wound deeper. "And now the finisher! DARK OVERDRIVE!" Renkuro fires a beem of darkness, hitting Ichgio in the chest, through his heart. "It's done…"

Naruto just stands, in awe. "You just killed him…Someone you don't even know…And show no remorse? I'll kill you with my own hands!" Upon saying this, Naruto gets covered in the fox cloak and attacks Renkuro.

"You should pity him. I didn't use my full power." Renkuro says, deflecting Naruto's attack with just his hand.

"Don't talk about people like they should be honored to die by your hands!"

"Then allow me to show you. Your death will be swift."

"Huh? Wait a minute. What's going on with Ichigo's body?" Naruto turns back to normal and stares at Ichigo's body which is undertaking a transformation. His hair grows longer, his skin starts to turn white, his nails grow longer, and a mask starts to form on his face. He stands up. Then releases a hollow-like roar.

"This can't be good" Naruto said worriedly.

"It shows that I killed him. He turned into a hollow. Goodbye now shinobi." Renkuro states as he fades away.

"Get back here! Damn. Looks like I got to stop Ichigo. But what is that form?"

Ichigo starts to charge up a cero. And as for the target…Naruto.

**There, I gave you suspense.**

**Sorry it took so long to update…I just needed sometime to think! *Shot***

**Next time…Ichigo vs Naruto! The fight that will shake the world to it's core... Like an apple…**


	3. A chaotic day Part 2

"What?" Naruto saw his attacker infront of him, the weapon of choise in his hands. The attack of choise charging on his head. Ichigo let out another hollow-like roar.

"K-k-kill…H…im…" The beast muttered, barely forming words. "DIE!" It fired the cero it had been charging up, boiling the air.

"Dammit!" Naruto dodges and charges sage mode. "Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto creates two clones, then starts to charge the Rasen-shuriken. "Futon Rasen-shuriken!" He throws it at Ichigo. Ichigo blocks it with his hand, but it becomes too much and he has to cero it.

"K-k-k-kill…Him…Kill…Him!" Ichigo lets out a glass shattering scream.

"This is gonna be harder than I thought…Hah!" Naruto throws down a smoke bomb. A Rasen-shuriken comes out of the somke. Ichigo holds out his sword and cuts it in half. The two halfs become two clones. They are on either side of him and do the "Rasen-rengan" on both sides of him, crushing his body. "Huff…Huff…That was close. He's done now-" Naruto was cut short by a horrible sight…Ichigo rengenerating.

With one hollow roar, Ichigo sonidoed to one clone and cut him in half vertically. He proceeded to do the same thing to the other clone. Then he set his sights on the real one. "Kill him!" Ichigo let out another roar.

"I've only got two minutes left of sage mode. I've got to finish this soon. Hmm…Should I? I guess. Shadow clone jutsu! Rasen-shuriken!" Naruto threw his second shuriken, losing sage mode.

"Kill…HIM!" Ichigo blocks it with a cero that keeps going and hits Naruto.

*Screen change; Kuyubi cage*

"Naruto…YOU FOOL! LOSING TO SOMEONE LIKE THAT! I'll help you for now…Don't deny my help." The fox yelled to Naruto, angerly.

"Quiet you f**king fox. I'll except you help."

"Good…"

*Screen change; The fight*

Chakara bubbles flow over Naruto's body. They form the fox cloak, which goes up to the sixth tail. "I'm your oppenent now! The nine-tailed fox!" He charges at Ichigo.

"Kill him!" Ichigo blocks the attack with his bare hands. He gets a burn because of this, though.

"Is that all you can say? Freak show. Now burn to ashes!" Kuyubi screamed, then shot out a blast of fire (Anime only) which Ichigo dodged. "Tough little b*sterd aren't you? Maybe this will tenderize you! (WTF?)" Kuyubi shoots out the chakara buble and forms them all together into a ball. Then condenses it and fires it.

Ichigo fires a cero and they colide causing a massive explossion. The smoke clears and Ichigo's mask cracks. Then the entire thing falls apart. And the hollow hole regenerates, and he is back to normal.

"Looks like my work here is done. Naruto, you take the lead." The fox cloak comes off Naruto's body. "Ichigo! Ichigo are you okay?"

"…" Ichigo said nothing.

"NOOOO! I'm too late! He's already gone!"

"Just joking with ya!" Ichigo said sitting up

"Okay, not funny!"

"Was too! You should have seen the look on your face!"

"And to think I worried about you! I should have just left you to die!"

"Ah, come on. You wouldn't do that to me would ya?"

"…I guess you're right…But don't do that again you hear! Or I might just consider it!"

*Screen change; Library of secrets*

Watari sat at his desk, reading a book. "It seems that I need to find someone sutible of fighting me…Nah, fighting is just a useless way to solve problems. Though it is getting boring here…Maybe I will go on a search. After this next book of course…"

**There it is. The fight that started the chaos.**

**Special thanks to "beka-azami" for Watari Hatachi.**

**Now what will happen next? Keep reading to find out!**


	4. Hueco Mundo arc, The fox and the bat

Naruto and Ichigo kept walking, just as they had planned. When Ichigo ran into someone familiar.

"Rukia? What're (Don't care if it's a word or not) you doin' here?" Ichigo asked.

"I got lost. This place is different. When I detected your spiritual pressure I came looking for you." Rukia replied.

Naruto looked at one, then the other. A smile creeped up onto his face. "So Ichigo…Is this your _girlfriend_?"

Ichigo and Rukia blushed. "NO!" They both screamed.

"Fine. Just asking." Naruto said, shrugging his shoulders.

They continued to walk. Unaware of where they were going.

"I'm bored! What about you two love birds?" I don't think I even need to say who that was.

"WE ARE NOT IN LOVE!" The two lov-…(Author coughs)Souls reappers repeated.

"What ever you say…When are we coming to the next town?"

"It should only be a short walk up ahead" Rukia said.

And she was right. Only, it wasn't the warm welcome they had expected. A large castle was infront of them. A white castle. The sky was night, and there was small trees made of crystal.

"No. We shouldn't be here." Ichigo was pale as he said this.

"Why not? If the owner is rich, he might have a few rooms for us to stay in." Naruto said.

"The only room we'll be staying in is a prison room. We have to get away before an Arrancar comes out." Rukia replied, she was also pale now.

Then, as if Rukia had summoned one, an Arrancar appeared. This particular Arrancar was very pale. And often called the "Emo-spada" by his fellow Espada.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. We meet again. And I take it that you were the one who defeated Aaroniero. But I don't seem to know you. Allow me to intriduce myself. I'm Ulquiorra Shiffer, the fourth Espada in lord Aizen's army." He closed his eyes, then opened them again. "If you wish to live I suggest you leave." He shot them a cold glare.

"I'm not gonna take that kinda of attitude from an emo kid!" Naruto yelled out, pointing at Ulquiorra. "Bring it on!"

"As you wish." Ulquiorra launches a cero at Naruto. "Trash does not deserve to live."

Naruto dodges the attack. "You two go on ahead. I'll handle this guy."

"You sure you can? He's strong, crazy strong. He even beat me." Ichigo said.

"I'm sure. AND HE CALLED ME TRASH! I'LL DESTROY HIM!" Naruto yelled in response.

As soon as Rukia and Ichigo left, Ulquiorra asked Naruto a question. "Why do you have so much faith in yourself? You know you cannot possibly win." At this Ulquiorra launches three ceros.

Naruto tries to dodge but gets hit by one. "Dammit...That hurt" He gets up. "You wanna know why I have faith in myself?..."

Ulquiorra hears a noise coming from behind him. Like swirling. "What is that?" Ulquiorra's eyebrows raise in surprise as he gets hit with the rasengan. Ulquiorra brushes off the pain. The shadow clones that hit Ulquiorra with the rasengan disappeared. "You landed a good hit, I'll give you that. You even slightly peirced my heirro with it. Don't get cocky. It won't happen again." Ulquiorra appears behind Naruto and gives him a vertical slash down his back.

"Dammit!" Naruto pulls out a kunai and slashes behind him but misses. "I've got to build up sage chakara!" Naruto creates several clones that attack Ulquiorra. The clones all attack Ulquiorra at different angles and dodge his attacks, stalling for the real deal.

"Cheap tricks won't work." Ulquiorra destroys the clones and goes after the real Naruto. "Hmm?"

Naruto's eyes look like a frog's. He has rings around his eyes. And he is holding a sage omada rasengan. "I'm gonna end this right here and now!" He hits Ulquiorra with it, and causes heavy damage.

"That new form you have taken...You seem to be stronger and more determained. I guess I will have to get seirous...Bind, Murcielago." Green rain started to fall. At this Ulquiorra grew wings, his clothes changed, and his nails grew longer and went back, covering most of his fingers. "Now you will know my power."

Naruto backs up a bit, then starts charging a rasengan. "Eat this, Ulquiorra!" Naruto charges at him.

"Fool" Ulquiorra creates a spear and waits. When Naruto is about to hit Ulquiorra he lets the spear explode. When he comes out of the smoke, however. He sees that Naruto is unharmed. "He withstood the explosion? What is he? It might have to do with his current form."

"In sage mode I heal faster. And as for the first question...I'm the next Hokage of the Hidden leaf village!" Naruto charges a small rasengan in his hand by himself. He then jumps up and attacks Ulquiorra, who blocks it with his wrist.

"This one is weaker than the last one. You cannot defeat me with this trash."

"Didn't plan on it!" Two clones on the ground are charging up a rasen-shuriken. "You see, that's my most powerful attack!

"What? You were a diversion?" Ulquiorra says as Naruto gets out of the way.

"Yes!" The real Naruto says. One of the clones throws the attack. "Takes this!"

Ulquiorra dodges. "You have to do better than that."

"I did!" The rasen-shuriken becomes a clone holding a rasen-shuriken. The clone then throws that attack.

"Can't dodge. Not enough time." Ulquiorra gets hit. Barely, the attack only hits his arm, which he cuts off. He starts to regenerate it. "Even your most powerful attack missed. Now you will be destroyed."

"That will go to slow. You can't regenerate that fast. Plus I've still got one more shot!" Naruto smirks and starts to charge another rasen-shuriken.

" True my current form will take awhile to regenerate...But this won't. Resurreccion, Segunda etapa." Ulquiorra clothes fade away, leaving behind what looks like a demonic body in their place. His hollow mask takes a different form. His hollow hole grows bigger, and is releasing some sort of liquid. He fully regenerates. "Now I will show you true despair. Lanza del relampargo." Ulquiorra charges a spear different from the previous one. "Now die." He throws it at the same time Naruto throws his rasen-shuriken. It creates a massive explossion that knocks Naruto away and burns his right arm.

"Damn" Naruto's eyes return to normal "I've got to try _that_."

*Screen change; Naruto's mind*

"I'll help you again if you want." The Kuyubi slightly growled as he said this.

"No. I've got something else in mind..." Naruto walks over to the shrine to use the Kuyubi's power.

"I see...You wish to use the Six Path Sage's seal? Smart." The Kuyubi laughed. "You're gonna destroy him!"

"...I won't. Not at all..."

"Hmm?"

*Screen change; Hueco Mundo, desert area*

Naruto takes the appearence of the six path sage. With golden chakara radiating off him. "It's high time I end this."

"That's an interesting form you've taken." Ulquiorra states. He throws a lanza del relampargo at Naruto. "Too bad I can't give you to Szayel for him to pick you apart. He'd like that."

Naruto blocks, and destroys it with his bare hands. "Look behind you." Naruto points behind Ulquiorra.

"I don't see the point in this but..." He looks behind himself and sees Naruto standing there. Naruto punches him and then sends him flying. "W-what great speed." Naruto appears over Ulquiorra in the air, and kicks him down with the blow landing on his stomach crushing his organs.

_'__Is this the end of me?' _Ulquiorra thought. _'I never thought I would be destroyed by this...Human. What is this? Liquid from my eyes. If I recall, humans call it "crying". It expresses the emotion of sadness. Yet, to have emotions you must have a heart. Maybe, just maybe. I've discovered my own heart.'_

"Might as well tell you my name. It's Naruto Uzumaki. Don't forget it!" Naruto exclaimed, returning to normal.

"You say that as if I'm going to live long enough to remember." Ulquiorra said.

"You think I'm going to kill you? No. You did nothing to me. I have no reason to kill you." Upon saying this, Naruto heals Ulquiorra with the power of the Kuyubi.

"You would heal me after I attacked you? You spared me? I thank you." Ulquiorra said, fully healed and getting back up. He also returns to normal.

"No biggie. Didn't think I could heal people though." Naruto said.

"No, I mean...You helped me discover what I've been searching for." The words came out slowly. "_A heart._"

"...That's, deep. Your welcome, I guess" Those were the last words Naruto ushered before starting to walk away.

"Wait. I wish to help you. I know Hueco Mundo inside and out. I would be honored to travel with such a noble person." Ulquiorra sonidoed infront of Naruto as he said this.

"You really want to? Okay. C'mon then!" Him and Ulquiorra ran after Ichigo and Rukia. Though that was only the first challange.

**OMG! Naruto and the Emo-spada are friends!**

**But now it's the Hueco mundo arc! This is getting freaking AWESOME!**

**I know Ulqui-chan would never fall for the, "look behind you" trick but it made for a cool way for him to be beaten up.**

**This is the updated version of chapter four. If you haven't read the older version, good.**

**I barely changed anything. All I did was make the fight a bit longer, and more epic!**

**Next time, "The raven catches a mantis"!**


	5. The raven catches a mantis

(Hueco Mundo arc, The raven catches a mantis)

"There it is. The place I've been looking for." Sasuke glares at the castle infront of him. "Now time to end them…The espada. I may need help though." Sasuke activates his sharingan and sees Naruto and Ulquiorra running together. Sasuke snickered. "Perfect. Since he's working with them, I'll get to kill him too." At this Sasuke vanishes.

*Screen change; Naruto/Ulquiorra local, Hueco Mundo desert*

"Damn. They got far in a short period of time!" Naruto said with a sigh.

"We've only been running for 15 minutes, and our fight was long." Ulquiorra replied, his regular nonchalant epression not leaving his face.

"Wait. I feel something…"

"I too feel a strong reitsu coming near. Odd. I can't seem to sense yours, yet you can see me."

"It's probably nothing. Wait a minute! This chakra! It's-" Naruto was cut short by the sounds of swords coliding. "Sasuke..."

"Who are you?" Ulquiorra asked the man who attacked him.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha. The last of the Uchiha clan. And the enemy of the espada." Sasuke said.

"I am Ulquiorra Shiffer. Fourth espada for lord Aizen's army. But, I've currently joined up with Naruto Uzumaki to help him through this part of the world." Ulquiorra replied. His eyes giving Sasuke an emo death glare.

"Then I have no reason to fight you..." Sasuke turned his attentions to Naruto. "Or you." He said coldly.

"What's wrong with you, Sasuke? What did I ever do to you?" Naruto asked, clenching his fist.

"...Just stay out of my way"

"I'll get in the way of whoever I want!"

"You two should stop before someone hears you.

"BE QUIET ULQUIORRA!" The two ninja yelled, both receiving a death glare.

"This reitsu...Someone else is coming. Judging by the feel of it...Nnoitora. The fifth espada." Ulquiorra said.

"I'll handle him. Naruto, you sit back and enjoy the show." Sasuke says in response to the information he just received. Naruto flicks him off.

Nnoitora shows up with his usal smile. "Hello b*tchs! I'm here to make sure that you b*sterd don't make it to Las noches! Ulquiorra, what the f*ck are you doing with these mother f*ckers?" The bad mouth spat.

"I'm going to help them for now. Later on we will part ways and be enemies again." Ulquiorra replied.

Sasuke spoke up. "I'll fight you! I will give you a fight you won't soon forget!" He charges at Nnoitora with the chidori in his hands.

"Bring it on!" Nnoitora blocks the attack with his scythe, then brings it up and slashes it down.

Sasuke dodges by jumping into the air. "Let's see you dodge this!" Sasuke shoots a blade made of chidori at Nnoitora. It passes through his eye(Where he aimed it)

"Sorry b*tch! My hollow hole is right there! Tough sh*t!" Nnoitora slicess upwards with his scythe, cutting Sasuke vertically down the chest.

"Heh heh..." Sasuke falls to the ground. Suddenly, the power of the chidori is sent though the ground, shocking Nnoitora. "Now take this!" Sasuke gets up, starts to run, and then is behind Nnoitora, who gets another shock and has a big wound on his chest.

"Huh? Well well. You peirced my heirro. As reward for your pathetic attack I'll show you my release form...So you can die quicker! Pray, Santa Teresa!" A beam of light emits from Nnoitora. When it fades, he has four arms. Each holding a scythe. He also has horns and different clothes. He attacks Sasuke, who receives two wounds on his back and a severed arm. "Now you're gonna die!"

"Humph...Didn't think I would have to use this. The Susano'o." Sasuke closes his eyes and opens them again, only this time they're his mangekyo. A warrior like body made from chakra appears around him, a bow in one hand, arrows in the other. "Die." Sasuke shoots out one arrow and it breaks Nnoitora's scythes and peirces him through the heart, killing him. "Well...Now that he's done. Let's go."

"No." Naruto says sternly. "I'm gonna heal him."

"Why? He attacked us and I just finished killing him. You can't heal him if he's already dead."

"...True. I guess I can't even try anymore, though..." Naruto looks at Noitora's fading body.

"If you heal anyone, heal me." Sasuke says. "I'm pretty badly injured."

"Fine" Naruto takes the appearence of the Six Path Sage and heals Sasuke. Then he turns back to normal.

"Impressive." Sasuke states, moving his newly regenerated arm.

"It won't matter how good it was if we don't make it to Las Noches in time to give Ichigo and Rukia back up." Ulquiorra added.

"You're right" Naruto said, looking at the castle that still seemed miles away. _'We'll be there to help you any minute now. Don't worry about that'_

**Moral of this chapter?**

**There is none!**

**Next time: "Kitty troubles"!**


	6. Kitty troubles!

(Hueco Mundo arc, Kitty troubles)

Ichigo and Rukia ran through the sand. They were almost at Las Noches. They had decided (Before Ulquiorra showed up) that they would go through Las Noches, rather than trying to go aroud it. Plus, Ichigo could stop Aizen, and Naruto could set everything back the way it's suppose to be. It would be a hard farewell, but it had to be done.

"I'm surprised not a single Arrancar has attacked us yet…"

*Screen change; Las Noches, Espada meeting room*

"How come no one will attack Ichigo?" Aizen asked.

"Because he's too damn strong" Grimmjow stated. "But, I'll give it a shot…"

"Wish ya luck!" Gin exclaimed.

"Yeah…"

*Screen change; Hueco Mundo, Las Noches ouskirts*

"Perfect. We're almost there!" Rukia shouted in joy.

"Yeah, but I think you jynxed us." Ichigo said, pointing torwards Grimmjow who was running towards them.

"Straw-b*sterd!" Grimmjow pulled out his sword and slashed at Ichigo, who blocked it and jumped back a few feet.

"What did you just call me?" Ichigo said, muderous intent flowing off of him.

"Uh…Straw-b*sterd?" Grimmjow muttered feebishly.

"BANKAI! TENSA ZANGETSU!" Ichigo puts on his hollow mask. "GETSUGA…TENSHO!"

"Crap!" Dodges the Getsuga. "What the f*ck man! I wasn't gonna fight you!"

"Huh?"

"I want to join you. You know, like Ulquiorra did."

"What? He joined Naruto?"

"Yep. And they're headed this way."

"Ichigo, I don't think we can trust him." Rukia whispers.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure he doesn't do anything." Ichigo says, pulling out a ball of twine. Rukia laughs.

"What's so funny over there?"

"Oh, nothing!" Ichigo says as he throws the ball of twine at Grimm-kitty.

"YAY! TWINE!" Grimmjow runs after the ball and starts knocking it around.

**Grimmy-kun! Stop messing with the twine!**

**So, another one joins the team.**

**I thought it would be boring if Ichigo fought Grimmjow again, because he'd be more powerful. Too easy of a fight.**

**Next time: "The chapter where the writer ran out of ideas yet still posted a chapter!"(The name will probably not be so long, but it works for now.)**


	7. The black sky with red clouds!

(Hueco Mundo arc; The black sky with red clouds…)

(A/N: This is strictly a filler chapter. Don't drive me insane with reveiws about how short it is. Nor about the last one. Both are filler chapters. The next one will be better)

Nine people stood on the white sand dunes of Hueco Mundo.

"As we all know, the ultimate weapon is here.(Just so you know, everyone, bad guy or good guy, is after the Hogyaku.) With it we will be able to gather the rest of the Biju, and bring pain to this world." Don't need to say who that was.

"But, Pain. If we just walts on in they'll kill us." Konan said worriedly.

"The Kuyubi boy is here. We'll let him kill them for us."

"Good idea, Leader-sama!" Tobi exclaimed.

"I know it was. I made it didn't I?"

*Screen change; Hueco Mundo, Las noches outskirts*

Naruto, Ulquiorra, and Sasuke finally catch up to Ichigo and Rukia. ((Grimmjow: Hey, What about me?)) Ah yes and Grimmjow.

"Hey look! One big happy reunion!" Naruto said as they saw the tw- er…Three of them. "I'll bust through the wall. Rasengan!" Naruto charged a Rasengan with a clone and destroyed the wall. "Let's head on in!"

*Screen change; Las Noches inner workings*

"Hmm…Three doors. I choose this one." Sasuke states as he walks through the door and down the hallway.

"Wait Sasuke! Damn. He's so stubborn." Naruto says. "I pick that door." Naruto says. He too walks through a door.

"I'll follow him." Ulquiorra says, walking through the same door.

Ichigo looks at the last door. "I guess I'm stuck with that one." He walks though the door.

"Wait up Berry!" Grimmjow says, following Ichigo.

Rukia doesn't move. She looks the side and sees another door. "I'll take that one…" She walks through the door.

**Well, we'll see how that turns out. Next time, "The day Hueco Mundo stood still"!**


	8. The day Hueco Mundo stood still!

(Hueco Mundo arc, The day Hueco Mundo stood still)

Sasuke ran into the room he was supposed to go to.

Baraggan sat in wait. "Are you going to fight? Or just stand there, collecting dust?" He grumbled.

"Heh, well...Now that you mention it, I will fight. My name is Sasuke Uchiha, And I have to get the hogyaku to restore my clan. You're in my way" Sasuke said. "But it shouldn't be to hard to beat an old man." He activates his mangekyo.

Baraggan laughed. "An ant like you? My name is Baraggan Luisenbarn. At my hand, you will be killed easily..." The words left Baraggan's lips, followed by more. "...And rot."

"Foolish old man. Just try and keep u-" Sasuke was cut up the chest by Baraggan.

"You were saying, ant?"

"Dammit..." Sasuke said. 'He's so fast!' He thought.

"Hmm...An arrogant ant deserves to be killed swiftly. Good thing that smug b*sterd Aizen put up a barrier in this room so I may show my true power." Baraggan's axe appears in his hand. "Rot, Arrogante." Purple flames burn away his flesh, leaving a skeloten with a full crown. His clothes become a purple and black robe. " Suffer the breath of death. Respira." Black flames shoot out of Baraggan's hand towards Sasuke.

"W-what is that?" Sasuke tries to dodge but the same arm he got cut off is caught. "Dammit! Not again!" Sasuke cuts his own arm off to stop the procese.

"Foolish ant. Die." More flames come from Baraggan's hand.

"Ugh..." Sasuke fully dodges this time and appears behind Baraggan. He swings his sword, but it's blocked by an axe.

"Gran Ciada." The axe starts to age the sword and then cuts right though it.

Sasuke odges before the axe hits his head. He also throws his sword at the wall as it rots. "You're pretty good." Sasuke looks at his body. It has an older appearence to it. "You aged me without me noticing..."

"Anything that comes within my range will be aged. You only stayed near me for a second then you ran away. Plus, how young you are had something to to with it. But now you will rot. Respira." The black flames come out once again, and Sasuke gets hit over his entire body. "Farewell." Baraggan states in an almost remorseful tone.

"Don't count me out yet!" Sasuke says, fully healed and just outside of Baraggan's range.

"How? You should be dead! Unforgivable!" Baraggan yells.

"Simple. I put you in a genjutsu. An illusion as you would call it."

Baraggan thought of Kyoka Suigetsu. "UNFORGIVABLE!" Baraggan burst out in black flames. "What is this?" He asks.

"It's the Amaterasu. It doesn't burn out until the target is destroyed." Sasuke snickered.

"Your flames will do nothing. Fool. I am the god of Hueco Mundo. I will not be defeated by your pathetic excuse for an attack." Baraggan chuckled. "But you do amuse me."

"Well...Then I have the perfect thing." The Susano'o appears around Sasuke, but this time it is holding the Kata mirror and the Totsuka blade. "These are my brother's. After I killed him I took them from him." The Susano'o stabs Baraggan. "Farewell. That sword puts you into an everlasting illusion of bliss. Where the Amaterasu will continue to burn you and you won't know it."

"UNFORGIVABLE! UNFOGIVABLE, UNFOGIVABLE, UNFORGIVABLE! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" Baraggan screamed out as he was sucked into the jug.

"Huff...Finally he's done." Sasuke says, as he starts to walk away, the Susano'o still in place. Suddenly the jug is cut in two from the inside. A wave of black flames came out, and even slightly damaged the Kata mirror.

"UNFORGIABLE! NOW, ANT, YOU WILL PAY THE PRICE OF YOUR ACTIONS!" Baraggan spat loudly.

'Damn. I'm almost out of chakra.' Sasuke thought to himself as the Susano'o faded and his mangekyo turned back into the regular sharingan.

"No more beast to protect you eh? Now die! Respira!" The black flames shoot out at Sasuke.

"..." Sasuke stands still and focuses on the attack. Suddenly, it disappears. "Done." Sasuke's vision began to grow blurry. 'And good thing too...' He thought to himself, as even his regular sharingan went away.

"Where did it go?" Baragan asked. He was confused.

"It's...Inside of y-you" Sasuke got out. He was so tired he could barely talk.

"W-what? H-how!" Baraggan asked worriedly.

"I used a space-time jutsu with my sharingan...And teleported it."

"UNFORGIVABLE! YOU WILL RO-" Baraggan tries to say. His own power starts to rot him away as he is about to finish. "UNFORGIVABLE!"

"Will you shut up already? I've heard you say that more than enough." Sasuke spat.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" At the mustering of that last word, he completely faded. His crown being left.

"Hmm?..." Sasuke picks up the crown. "Nice!" He puts it on his head. "Now I've got to restore my chakra..." Sasuke sits down and begins to meditate.

**Well...I got nothing. Next time, "The lax wolf"!**


	9. The lax wolf

(Hueco Mundo arc; The lax wolf)

Ichigo got to his room. Grimjow was not far behind.

"What're you doing here Grimmjow?"

"I thought I'd follow you. Is that okay, Strawberry-san?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Ichigo screamed. "I guess it's okay…"

"Will you two quiet down? I'm trying to sleep here!" Stark said from a pile of pillows.

"Crap! We're dead Ichigo! We are f*cking dead!" Grimmjow panicked. "He's Espada number one, Stark Coyote!"

"Grimmjow? What are you doing with this soul reaper?" Stark asked.

"Uh…Dammit."

"Anyway, just go by. I have no reason to fight you."

"No…I want to earn my way past you." Ichigo said sternly.

"If you insist…But don't expect me to fight full force…" Stark repied, getting up.

"Doesn't matter. Bring it on!" Ichigo charged at Stark, slashing upwards. Stark blocked the attack with his hand then pulled out his sword and did a thrust at Ichigo's chest. Ichigo dodged and activated bankai. Then he appeared behind Stark, who ducked to avoided attack. Then Stark spun around with his sword out, cutting Ichigo on the chest. Ichigo took a few steps back, put on his hollow mask, and launched a getsuga tensho. Stark blew it away with a cero, which kept going towards Ichigo. He dodged it and appeared above Stark, then did a downwards slash. Stark simply sidestepped it.

"You're good for a soul reaper. However, not good enough. Cero." Stark shot out another cero. "I'm surprised…I'm not even trying and you're the one with an injury…"

Ichigo dodged the attack. 'He's tougher to beat than I thought…Guess I over estimated.' He thought. 'Guess I have to use _that_…'

"Hurry up. I want to take a nap."

Energy began to swirl around Ichigo. *Que "Number one's one else"* "Final…Getsuga…"

"Hmm?"

"Ten-" He was interupted by Madara appearing behind Stark. The energy stops flowing. *End song*

"Who are you?" Stark asked.

"I'm Madara Uchiha. However, you won't live long enough to remember…" Madara cuts Stark's head off with a single slice from a modified kunai. "Unless you remember in hell."

"Huh? Hey! He was my oppenent!" Ichigo yelled.

"Not anymore. Now, if you excuse me I have to go kill the rest of the Espada…Including you." Madara points to Grimmjow. He appears behind Grimmjow and rips his heart (If it's there) out. "Done, by now!" Madara's body swirls into his sharingan.

"Hey, wait a minute! Dammit!" Ichigo stood there, alone…Unless you count the corpses of Stark and Grimmjow, slowly fading away. As all hollows do.

*Screen change; The hallway Naruto chose*

"Oh hey Ulqui!" Naruto said when he saw Ulquiorra.

"Hello."

"Where do you think this hallway leads?"

"Can't tell. Aizen put up a barrier so we couldn't destroy Las Noches with our reitsu. It for some reason also stops us from sensing reitsu."

"So you can't figure out who's waiting for us?"

"No, I can't."

"Then let's just keep going and see what happens!"

**Two brutal kills! Madara knows what he's doing.**

**Next time, "The confrotation! Las Noches is stained red!".**


	10. The confrontation!

(Hueco Mundo arc closing, The confrontation!)*Name changed due to avilible space*

"Ulqui, I think I see an exit!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Me too. Wait, this Reiatsu…" Ulquiorra stopped. "We have to turn back."

"No. We have to keep going. If we get the hogyaku, we can turn everything back to the way it was."

"…Idiot. The person up there is Aizen…"

"Wh-what? Aizen? _The _Aizen? Well, guess I'll be able to meet him at last!"

"At last is correct. Meaning, that will be the last thing you do."

"What? Ulqui, this isn't some fanfiction where the veiwers can decide the main character's fate with a poll. Loosen up. Plus, even if it was, I'd still win. I'm the main character after all!"

"Last time I checked, it was. Written by **Arrancar open account**. He is known for plot twist. Just be careful. I'm staying here. If Aizne finds out I betryed him, I'm dead."

"You already are." Naruto said with a smirk, leaving the room and entering Aizen's throne room.

*Screen change: Aizen's throne room*

"Ah…You must be Naruto am I right? Well, I'm Sosuke Aizen."

"Heh, your name reminds me of a friend of mi-…Hey, how'd you know _my _name?"

"Well…The survalince cameras picked you up. They say the name of the people they spot." Aizen appeared behind Naruto, and said ever so quietly. "Now, let's get started shall we?" Naruto flinched and backed away.

"Did anyone ever tell you, you speak like you're about to rape someone?" Naruto said, shivers running down his spine.

"Once. But that's off subject. Let's begin our battle." Aizen said and appeared behind Naruto. He slashed upwards with Kyoka Suigetsu.

"Damn!" Naruto blocked the attack with a kunai, and activated his nine tails form. He charged a gold rasengan in his hand and charged at Aizen with it. Aizen simplely dodged, and cut Naruto down the back. Naruto healed, appeared behind Aizen, and attemped to punch him, but missed. (Odd considering the fact that he is faster than his father) Aizen stabbed him throught his right lung.

"Now, time to finish you." Aizen held up his sword and prepaired to deliver the finishing blow….

**Hey peoples! It's time for the poll to take effect! **

**There is a poll on my account that allows you to decide Naruto's fate. Check it out and decide whether he lives…Or dies.**

**Next time: "The conclusion and The battle of two gods!"**

**Remember, the poll decides whether he lives or dies. Check it out!**


	11. The conclusion!

(Book one end chapter, The conclusion!)

Aizen swung his sword down, beheading Naruto with it. Naruto felt as if he had cut the nine tails, as well. He felt as if he had died twice. Ulquiorra ran in. He saw Naruto and a tear started to form in his eye.

"Oh, you wanted to kill him Ulquiorra? Still, it's odd to see you crying." Aizen asked.

"With all respect Aizen-sama, I just have something in my eye." Ulquiorra lied.

"Oh…Well then, you're dismissed." Aizen replied. His eyes had no remorse in them. No feeling. No…Heart. Ulquiorra left. He felt something boiling in him as he got to his room. Then, he put it to words…Rage, anger, infurriation…Then he realized, it was sadness, and guilt.

"It's my fault Naruto is dead…" He said, lying down on his green silk bed. "…I should have helped him…Then maybe…He would be laughing about this, with no regret…And, I might have been able to see him…If only one more time…" Ulquiorra closed his eyes. He started crying.

*Screen change; Ichigo's location*

Ichigo is standing there, a star struck look on his face. "I-I…Failed to protect them…But, I have to help Naruto!" Ichigo said and started running towards the door. But, no matter how far he ran, he couldn't reach it. He tried desperately. It didn't matter. Ichigo started to cry, knowing thaat he wouldn't be able to help Naruto either.

"D-dammit!"

*Screen change; Rukia's location*

Rukia is walking, and then she sees a room. She goes in the room and sees a human tied up to a metal pole with chains. "Who are you?"

"I'm…W-watari Hatachi. Please…Help me. They've beaten me half to death and starved me." Watari said weakly.

"Okay. I'll help you. But don't you dare try to attack me afterwards." Rukia said, cutting the chains.

"Thanks, and don't worry. We've go to get out of here."

"Yeah. Everyone else is probably gone by now."

*Screen change; Aizen's throne room*

Aizen leaves Naruto and starts to walk away when Pain appears.

"What? The Kuyubi kid is dead?" Pain says. "I'm guessing you killed him…Very well then. I'll fight you."

"Hmm? Well…First tell me your name. Oh, pardon me. My name is Sosuke Aizen."

"My name is Pain. And you will now expeirience pain." Pain Charges at Aizen. Tousen appears and tries to block the attack, but is shinra tensei'd into a wall. All his bones are broken, and a rock impaled him in the chest. Pain pulls put his sword and stabs Aizen, who is surprised he got hit. The reningan appears behind him.

"Wh-what is this?" He asked, terrified at his oppenents power.

"It is the reningan. The founding ocular jutsu. Used by the Sage of the six paths himself. Now, time to end this…Shinra tensei!" Pain unleashes the blast and blows Aizen torwards wall.(The chakra rod has not come out yet) Aizen gains control and bounces off the wall. He slashes downwards when he is above Pain. Pain pulls out another rod and blocks the attack. Then he jumps up and Stabs Aizen again.

"Ugh…Heh…" Aizen laughed.

"What is there to laugh about?" Pain asked.

"Did you see me draw my sword?"

"…" Pain thought for a minute. He made a surprised expression. "No…"

"Then, you are already in my illusion. You have one chance. Leave, or be killed."

"…I will leave then. On one condition. Allow me to take Naruto's body."

"Fine. Take it."

Pain takes Naruto's body and gathers up the Akatsuki members then leaves.

*Screen change; Outside Las Noches*

The group regathered outside.

"I heard someone fighting Aizen. They said that Naruto was dead." Sasuke said. Tears forming in his eyes.

The rest of the group, except Watari, also began to cry.

"Where's Ulquiorra?" Rukia asked.

"I think he stayed with them." Ichigo said. "Or he was killed by a masked ninja."

*One month later; Las Noches, main auditorium*

A person wrapped up like a mummy sat infront of Aizen. Aizen touched the hogyaku, and it started to merge with him. Suddenly, the mummy came out of the wrappings.

"Just to make sure you remember, what is your name?" Aizen asked.

"It's…Naruto Uzumaki."

**Well, all hope is lost now that Naruto is an Arrancar. **

**Ah…Finally book one is over!**

**Next time: "White Darkness"!**


	12. White darkness

*Book two cover: Naruto(Arrancar outfit) is standing in the middle, with Aizen and Pain back to back, behind him.*

(White darkness)

"Hmm…You need clothes. Go to the changing rooms and get some." Aizen said, looking at Naruto. (Don't get any funny ideas you pervets!)

Naruto goes into the chaning room, and comes out wearing white hakama pants, a white tank top with black borders, and a black and white version of the fourth's robe, with the number one in Japanese on the back. (Black flames, white background)

"Can I go now?" Naruto asked.

"First, we need to asign you a rank. Normally, you would be number 65. (A/N: My original number was 60, but now I'm seven. Unfortunately, I'm not in this story) But due to lack of Espada, or just plain Arrancar in this case, you are going to be an Espada." Aizen replied.

"So what do I do?"

"Just release your Reiatsu."

"Fine." Naruto releases his Reiatsu.

*Screen change; Ulquiorra's room*

"Hmm? Aizen must be upset about something to have released his Reiatsu like that…Better check it out." Ulquiorra says before sonidoing to the room.

*Screen change; The room this chapter started in*

Ulquiorra shows up. "What is it Lord Aiz-" Ulquiorra sees Naruto…As an Arrancar.

"Ah, Ulquiorra. I see you thought Naruto was me. His Reiatsu is that strong isn't it? You could sense it through the barrier." Aizen said. "I guess, he'll be number one."

"And, since Hallibel is the only other living Arrancar…(Madara killed the rest) I'm asuming she becomes two, and I become three?" Ulquiorra said.

"Yes."

"Hey, uh…Aizen-sama? Can stop now?" Naruto asked.

"Why, yes."

"I'm gonna go train. You wanna come, uh…"

"It's Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra Schiffer."

"Oh, then come on if you want to, Ulquiorra!"

"Hmph…" The two Arrancar left. Aizen just smiled.

"it seems the two are freinds…Again…"

*Screen change; Las Noches outskirts*

"You want to have a sparring match? Or just some target practice?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm…Target practice. Then, a sparring match." Ulquiorra replied.

"I see." Naruto shot a cero at a tree, the tree was cut in half at the middle and the cero shot through five more trees before it detonated.

"Impressive." Ulquiorra shot one cero that blasted through several more trees than Naruto's did, but went off as soon as he fired it. "Hmm…It seems that mine has more destructive power where as, yours has more control."

"Ah yes…" Naruto's ears twitched. "Wait, I can hear someone. I'll be right back."

*Screen change; Forest outside Hueco mundo*

Shiroyami lay on his back. He was gazing at the sky.

"Renkuro…I will find you." Suddenly, he heard a noise. He jumped up. "Who's there?"

Naruto was standing behind him. "Me."

Shiroyami jumped in surprise. "What the hell man? What the hell? Who do you think you are scaring me sh*tless like that?"

"I think I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Espada number one. Who are you?"

"I'm Shiroyami Ren. A Leaf village Jonin."

"Well, Shiroyami, I hope you know you are on the border of Hueco Mundo. And it's private property. I have to kill you for that. Now prepare to die." Naruto charges at Shiroyami and pulls out his sword, (Red handle, chibi fox head cross gaurd) He slashes up and then spins his sword.

Shiroyami blocks, but when the sword spins the kunai he was holding is knocked out of his hand and he is cut up the chest. He garbs another kunai and does a downwards slash towards Naruto's head. Naruto disappeared and reappered behind Shiroyami. He cut Shiroyami's back. Shiroyami's hair turned black and his eyes turned violet.

"Heh…Couldn't handle him on your own, eh? Well that b*sterd of a mother f*cker is gonna be sent to hell. Flames of hell hear my cry…Strike down my oppenent, and make him die!" Shiroyami said, now possesed by his demon, Onitentei. Naruto went up in flames.

"Heh…Burn them to dust…Zorro nueve-atado…"(Nine-tailed fox) Naruto starts glowing silver. His hollow mask fragment(Two fox-like ears on his head), Extened and and became two pieces of a mouth with sharp teeth on both sides of his face. The ear parts grew bigger. His clothes became a robe of silver Reiatsu. He had one red fox tail, an his hands were clawed. "Nivel uno.(Level one)" Naruto appears behind Shiroyami and makes a swipe with his hand. Shiroyami appears on a tree branch unharmed.

"Heh…I can turn into particals so small, I fit through the fabric of reality. The whole proscese takes less than a second and I can move about 100,000,000 miles with it. You can't hit m-" Shiroyami is slashed down the chest.

"Really? I move faster than that. But, I don't think I should say that now. I'll let you live. Just leave, and no harm will come to you."

Shiroyami's hair and eyes turned back to normal. He nodded and ran away.

Naruto sighed. "To easy." He sighs again and heads back.

**Naruto is a bad*ss now! He moves faster than light!**

**And of course, I won't tell you all of the secrets of Naruto's Ressureccion yet. Saving that for Aizen.**

** Next time: "The fateful reunion"!**


	13. A fateful reunion!

While Naruto was in Hueco Mundo, the group of, Ichigo, Rukia, Watari, and Sasuke were in soul society. Rukia had Byakuya pull some strings with the captian commander to get the others some rooms. He agreed to Ichigo right away, but was a bit scetchy if he should let the others. Eventually, he decided they could stay for the time being.

"Thank you captain commander!" Rukia said cheerfully.

"Yeah, thanks old man." Sasuke said, his eyes closed. Yamamoto stared at him. Rukia hit Sasuke on the back of the head. "OW!" He screamed.

"Show some respect! He is powerful enough to kill you in a sweep of his sword!" Rukia screamed right back. "Plus, he's letting you stay here, when he could kick you out on your sorry *ss!" Rukia smiled weirdly. "Okay, bye now!" She drags Sasuke out of the room.

"O-kay, so, do we get our own rooms or do we have to share with someone?" Watari asked.

"I will let Byakuya decide where to put you, since he was the one who asked." Yamamoto replied.

"Hmm…Rukia will be with that boy who she dragged off…You," Byakuya pointed at Watari. "will be with Hisagi Shuuhei. And Ichigo will be with my third seat, Awaiouja Ren." Byakuya looked at Yamamoto. "For whom I am still expecting a captains test. Squad five." Yamamoto simplely nodded.

"Well, I guess I'll go meet this Hisagi person." Watari said, and then dissappeared. But Ichigo couldn't move. Awaiouja, the man who had been getting on his nerves for the past few months, a captain? Was he really that strong?

"And I guess I'll go to my room…" Ichigo finally said, then disappeared.

*Screen change; Sixth squad barracks, Awaiouja's room*

Ichigo stood outside the door of the room and knocked. Awaiouja opened the door.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Uh…I was told that I have to stay here as long as I'm at soul society." Ichigo replied.

"By who?"

"Your captian. He put me with you, Watari with Hisagi, and Rukia with Sasuke."

"I know two people you just listed, Hisagi and Rukia. As for the rest I'm stumped."

"Just let me in!"

"Fine…" Awaiouja lead Ichigo in. "Now, as for my rules…"

"Wait, there's gonna be rules?" Ichigo asked, a little annoyed.

"Yes. Rule number one, no bothering me unless it's something important. Rule number two, Knock before you go into any other rooms. But that's about it. Now I'm going to visit my sister at the fourth squad Barracks for awhile. Don't break anything." At that Awaiouja let the room.

*Screen change; Random roads in Soul society*

Awaiouja was walking down the road when suddenly he heard screaming. He rushed over to see a Naruto standing there, and the surounding area burnt up.

"Hey, Arrancar! What's your name?" He asked.

"It's Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto replied. "Do you want to try and stop me or something?"

"I think I do!" Awaiouja charged at Naruto. Naruto charged a cero and made a spinning motion with his hand, and the silvery cero became like a rasengan. He tried to hit Awaiouja with it, but Awaiouja dodged it, jumped over Naruto, and unsheathed his sword.

"Search, Zeromega!(It's not Japanese but it does sound kinda cool doesn't it?)" Zeromega's blade extended and bended forward, making a sort of question mark. He slashed down, but Naruto blocked. They began slashing at eachother at very fast pace, both hitting the other's blade, but not doing any damage. Naruto dropped his sword, which made a small crater when it hit the ground.

"Damn. When did my sword get so heavy?" Naruto said.

"Simple. My Zanpakuto copies the abillities of other Zanpakutos that I've seen. This is Wabisuke, my friends Zanpakuto. It makes everything it's blade touches two times heavier." Awaiouja responded. "I also have been able to predict your movements before you make them, and counter them so your sowrd would have to touch Wabisuke's blade. Now scatter, Senbonzakura!" Zeromega becomes flower petals that suround Awaiouja, making a flower like version of Gaara's sand sheild. The petals go aroung Naruto and enclose around him. Suddenly, a red Bala comes out of the petals, it too is spinning. (Note: Everything past this is going super fast, until I say otherwise)

"All Waves, rise now and become my shield, lightning, strike now and become my blade, Sogyo no Kotowari!" Awaiouja grasps a single blade formed of the petals with two hands. The blade then transforms slowly and begins to form two blades, as the blades peel apart, a large red rope-like chain at the base of the hilt lengthens and silver metal square charms attached to the chain begin to fall until five present themselves. Awaiouja catches the Bala and shoots it back with Sogyo no Kotowari. Naruto releases his Reiatsu and blows the petals away. He then catches the Bala and it fades away in his hands.

"I see what you did. You caught the attack with one sword, then threw it back with the other. Using the rope inbetween to connect the two, like a nueron. Recieving the data, and sending it back. Interesting technique. I'm guessing a captain class Zanpakuto?"

"Yeah. Flower wind Rage and flower god roar, heavenly wind rage and heavenly demon sneer, Katen Kyokotsu!" Awaiouja sets the two blades against each other in a cross, and then pulls, making a flash. When the flash clears, Sogyo no Kotowari has become a pair of huge, heavily-curved, black Chinese scimitars with silver edges. "Irooni. White." Awaiouja charges at Naruto and cuts his chest.

"Heh, so I call out a color and depending on how much your wearing it does more damage? Black." Naruto appears behind Awaiouja and cuts him up the back.

"Damn…No. You call out a color and it does more damage the more of it your wearing. But you can only cut the color you called. The attack hurt alot, because you are wearing a decent amout of black. Kageoni." Awaiouja disappears and reappears coming out of Naruto's shadow. He slashes him down the back, but the wound is not deep.

"My Heirro too strong for ya?" Naruto asked evily as he turned around and stabbed Awaiouja though the chest.

"D-damn…You!" Awaiouja yelled as he fell down, barely alive. Zeromega became itself again.

*Screen change; Awaouja's room*

Ichigo felt Awaiouja's Reiatsu drop. He istantly got up.

"Trouble." Ichigo ran out of the room.

*Screen change; Naruto's location*

Naruto is standing over Awaiouja's body when Ichigo comes.

"N-N-Naruto?"

**Heh, Naruto gets serious. Just another show off of Naruto's new powers.**

**Next time: "A clash between friends"!**


	14. A clash between friends!

(Attack on soul society arc, A clash between friends!)

Ichigo stood, paralyzed at the sight. One of his best friends, an Arrancar.

"Naruto, what's going on?" Ichigo asked.

"How do you know my name, Shinigami?" Naruto spat back, picking up his no longer heavy as hell sword.

Okkuu came out to see what's going on. Then she saw her brother lying on the floor. She started to cry.

"Big brother!" Okkuu screamed.

"…Okkuu, heal him. I'll handle Naruto." Ichigo said. Anger filling his voice.

"Okay Ichi-kun…" Okkuu said, sniffling.

"BAN-KAI!" Ichigo charged at Naruto. Naruto blocked the attack with his hand and shot a spinning cero at him. Ichigo quickly put on his hollow mask to withstand it. His hollow mask broke the first shot. Naruto appeared behind Ichigo and swung his sword towards Ichigo's head. Ichigo dodged and did a point blank getsuga tensho he had charged while dodging. Naruto takes minimal damage and shoots a spinning bala at Ichigo. Ichigo blocked it with his sword. Naruto's shadow extended and several clones of him came out. All of them(Including the original)Started sonidoing around Ichigo so he couldn't tell which one was real. Ichigo did almost the same thing only with his bankai(And only one was real) and hit every one of them, hurting the real one. Naruto held his sword in front of him pointed at Ichigo.

"Burn them to ashes…Zorro nueve-atado." Naruto changed into his ressureccion. "Nivel uno" Naruto charged an el flamear cero(Flaming zero) and it boiled the air around it. Ichigo put on his hollow mask again. It shattered and Ichigo was sent flying backwards. He stabbed his sword into the ground to stop himself.

"You're getting annoying. What's your name?" Naruto asked.

"You don't remember? It's Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Why would I remember the name of someone I don't know?"

"Because I was your friend…Before you died."

Naruto thought for a moment. 'Could that be true?' He pondered, when suddenly…

"Bankai…Tatsujin Zeromega…" Awaiouja muttered from behind. Zeromega became several different Zanpakuto, two in Awaiouja's hands, the others behind his back. "Tobuhime and Tensa Zangetsu…" He fired both of their attacks at once, hitting Naruto and creating a huge explosion.

"NARUTO!" Ichigo screamed.

From the smoke came a voice, "Nivel dos(Level two)…" Suddenly the smoke was blown away, revealing Naruto, with two tails, and another piece of his hollow mask. (Preferably a piece coming down on his forehead.) "Thought you could distract me and let your friend kill me, eh? Well, I don't think it was possible that we were friends, if I remember it or not!" He blew Awaiouja away with his Reiatsu. Naruto got down on all fours, and charged at Ichigo at lightning speed. Ichigo tried to use flash step to get away, but Naruto caught him anyway. He was simply too fast. Naruto cut him on the chest.

"Hmm…I missed." He said.

"You seemed to have gotten a pretty good attack out." Ichigo said, pointing at the wound.

"No, I wanted to slit your throat. Or cut you head off. Now hold still and this will be painless!" Naruto charges at Ichigo again. Ichigo blocks this time and shoots another point blank Getsuga, which Naruto absorbs with one of his tails. Then he jumps away and slashes his hand, sending the attack back. Ichigo dodges. Then puts on his hollow mask, this time it has full power again and he starts to charge a Getsuga tensho.

"Haven't you learned? In level two I can absorb energy attacks with my tails and shoot them back. It's over!" Naruto charges full force at Ichigo, who puts a second hand on his sword.

"Yeah, for you." Ichigo swings his sword down just as Naruto is about to hit him. Tha blast is so powerful, citizens in the Ruokangai see it. Naruto is enveloped by the massive blast and he is given a massive scar on his chest. Also, part of his hollow mask fragment breaks.

"Damn…How was that attack so strong?" Naruto asked, getting back up.

"Because I put my shear will power in it. And it was point blank with my hollow mask."

"But, my Heirro is too strong in this form! You couldn't have done anything to me!"

"I don't give a damn about your Heirro. I'm going. I don't want t hurt you anymore."

"NO! NIVEL TRES!" Naruto starts to grow a third tail. Ichigo readies himself, but Ulquiorra stops Naruto.

"Come on Naruto. We don't have all day to destroy this place. Me, Gin, and Hallibel are done waiting for you to finish with this…" Ulquiorra looks at Ichigo. "…Trash."

"Fine, Ulquiorra! Your always so…So…By the book!" Naruto yelled.

"And I don't see anything wrong with it. Now come on. Like I said-"

"Yeah, yeah. We don't have all day." The two Arrancars disappeared.

"Damn…Ulquiorra got him. Well, better go see what else is going on. Okkuu, you stay here and heal your reckless brother again."

"Okay!" Okkuu said, surprisingly optimistic.

**The epic conclusion to Naruto vs Ichigo!**

**And now the invasion truly begins!**

** Next time: "Kabuto"!**


	15. Kabuto

(Attack on soul society arc, Kabuto!)

Aizen stands in front of Las Noches. Waiting for someone apparently. When suddenly he sees a man in a robe walking towards him.

"Ah…You've arived, Kabuto." Aizen said.

"Heh, well. The way you contacted me, you had to have been desperate. But was it worth it? All those Arrancars, wasted." Kabuto replied, removing is hood. "But, at least it's worth while to you…And I'm sure you will hold up your end of the bargan?"

"…" Aizen remained silent. "Yes. I will see fit you get your wish."

"Very well then…Impure world resurection jutsu!" Eight coffins come out of the ground. They open up and the eight dead Espada are in them. "Here they are. Now I want my end of the deal and…"

"And?"

"And I want to help you in your conquest of soul soceity…With my new powers…"

"Very well…But why?"

"Heh…You will see…"

*Screen change; Soul soceity*

Okkuu is healing Awaiouja, while every one else is fighting an army of hollows and unimportant Arrancars.

"Damn! What is going on here?" Ichigo yelled, cutting up a few hollows.

"Dunno." Renji said. The two were back to back, killing whatever attacked them.

"…Ulquiorra said something to Naruto about an invasion as they left. This might be it…"

"Ya think?" Renji said the words sarcasticaly. Awaiouja was fully healed.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Naruto blasted you away with his Reiatsu. Then Strawberry-san hit him with a super powerful attack!" Okkuu said. "And now a whole bunch of hollows are attacking.

"What? Fine…Search, Zeromega…RYUJIN JAKKA!" Zeromega became set aflame. Awaiouja stabbed it in to the ground and burned all the hollows near him to ashes. "Okkuu, I know you hate to do it…But release you Zanpakuto, Regiamaru."

"But…He is used for sealing. Plus, if they see my bankai they will put me in the kido corps and I won't be able to see you!" Okkuu complained.

"You have to do it. I'm sorry."

"Fine…Bind the foe…Regiamaru!" Okkuu pulls out a scroll that becomes a sort of cannon. "C'mon, Regiamaru!" A beam starts to charge in the cannon. Okkuu fires it at some hollows. They start to disinagrate.

Ichigo is still fighting hollows when he sees Renji is tiring out.

"You okay Renji?" Ichigo asked concerned.

"Yeah…" Renji said although he was not. He was breathing hard and his Reiatsu was running low.

A perfect time for Aizen to show himself. So he did. Kabuto disappeared as soon as they got there.

"Where is he going?" Grimmjow asked. 'Great. I bet Aizen's not gonna let us out of his sight. How am I supposed to join Ichigo again?' He thought to himself.

"I just asked myself the same question." Aizen said.

*Screen change; Sasuke's location*

Sasuke was fighting back some hollows when suddenly felt a strong force. He looked behind himself to see Kabuto.

"Long time no see, Sasuke-kun!" Kabuto spat.

"Do you still hate me for killing Orochimaru? Well, abosrbing him. Itachi killed him." Sasuke replied.

"Hell if I still hate you! And now I have the power to defeat you!" Kabuto said. He put his hand over his face.

**Woah. Full out war! **

**What are Kabuto's new powers? You have to wait and see!**

**Next time: "Serpiente Monstruo"!**


	16. Serpiente Monstruo!

(Attack on Soul Soceity arc, Serpiente Monstruo!)

Kabuto pulls his hand down. A hollow mask that looks like a snake face appears in purple Reiatsu.

"Now die, traitor!" Kabuto yells at Sasuke. "Striking shadow snake!" A large amount of snakes come out of Kabuto's hand and attack Sasuke.

"Chidori stream!" Sasuke lets out a chidori from every area on his body, destroying the snakes. The snake that's Kabuto's tail attacks Sasuke. Sasuke pulls out his sword and cuts it in half. Sasuke activates his sharingan, then his mangekyo. He closes his left eye. Kabuto's robe sets ablaze. He simply removes it.(He is wearing his regular clothes underneath.) The snake tail regrows. Kabuto regurgitates the snake sword. He slashes down towards Sasuke. Sasuke blocks and streams chidori through his sword, it creates a reaction by hitting the snake sword and Kabuto takes a shock. He brushes it off and sonidos(Remember I just said that!) behind Sasuke. He starts to charge a purple ball in his hand.

"That's a-" Sasuke was cut off by the hit he just took from Kabuto's, "Cero…"(Said by Sasuke) "What did you do to yourself?"

"Oh, I just gave myself a little power boost! In other words, I'm now a human-hollow hybrid!"

"You monster!"

"Oh, I'll show you a monster. Spit, Serpiente Monstruo!"(Monster serpent) Kabuto becomes…Well…Basiclly he becomes Manda. With several snake heads coming out of his back. He grows to about the size of a summoning. "It'ssss time for you to die!" Kabuto spits out acid from the extra heads. Sasuke dodges.

"Sssstupid brat! Sssstand Sssstill!" Kabuto spat. Then spat out more acid.

Sasuke got hit.

"HAHAHAHAHA! It'ssss over Ssssassssuke!" Kabuto hissed. Sasuke appeared on his head.

"Genjutsu. You gotta love it."

"Gah! Kill him! Rip him shredssss!" The snake heads attack Sasuke. He starts cutting them up, when Kabuto leans back and he falls into one of their mouths. Sasuke cuts the snake open from the inside. Kabuto starts digging into the ground. Sasuke jumps off. When Kabuto is completely underground, Sasuke waits. Kabuto comes out of the ground right under Sasuke's feet and Sasuke gets eaten. However the eaten Sasuke was a substitution. The real Sasuke is standing on the floor, exasted from overuse of chakra. Kabuto starts to build up another cero. Sasuke just stand there, his mangekyo worn off, and his regular sharingan fading. It was over for him.

"Dance, Sode Shirayuki!" A voice says from behind Kabuto. "Some no mai, Tsukishiro!" A white circle forms under Kabuto. A pillar of ice is formed, with the circle as it's base. Kabuto shatters.

"R-Rukia? What're you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"I couldn't just let you die. How would the other Shinigami look at me if I did?"

"Like a b*tch?"

"Exactly."

The frozen Kabuto peices melt, then all turn into snakes. The snakes join together to reform Kabuto.(Non-ressureccion) Kabuto just looks at them.

"Until next time, Sasuke." Kabuto turns into a snake and escapes.

"Well, that's the last of him for now." Sasuke said with a sigh.

*Screen change; Just ouside Soul Soceity*

Pain stands outside the door, all six paths present.

"We will eliminate all threats. Including the Shinigami. Aizen is here, so we should be able to get both treats out of the picture. Isn't that right, Madara?" Pain said. Madara was leaning on a tree. He and Konan were the only others besides Pain.

"Indeed Pain. Let us bring them some pain!" Madara said, laughing a bit.

"They will know true pain…"

**Wow. **

**Oh great! Now the Akatsuki is here!**

**Next time: "Full out war"!**


	17. Full out war!

(Attack on soul society arc, Full out war!)

Pain entered soul society with Madara and Konan. Th attack had begun. Aizen sensed Pain's Reiatsu, dim as it was. His Reiatsu was hard to detect because his chakra was so emense, it hid his Reiatsu. The same reason Ulquiorra couldn't sense Naruto. Speaking of which, Naruto was killing some Shinigami when he spotted Madara. He attacked him thinking that he'd be more of a challenge. Madara avoided the attack with his ability. Naruto shot a cero at him. He became intangible to avoid it. However, the single cero burst into several, and Madara had no time to dodge. He got hit by seven cero, and didn't even flinch. Because it was clone. Naruto cursed when he saw that his opponent was not even there. While over soul society, a mysterious man sat in a floating chair. He seemed amused.

"Paradox, you have out done yourself this time. Look at all the wonderful chaos! And by doing a single move! I truly must commend myself." The man now known as Paradox said. Paradox, a reincarnation of the god of chaos. (He was showed in chapter one) He never kept one form. It changed every day, to something of his liking. Today he was wearing an Arrancar's outfit. He simply adored dressing as the enemy. Then, he noticed something was wrong. The Arrancars were _losing_. A man of his taste would not allow it. He knew he had to fight, too. But not yet. Arrancars were dying left and right, but so were Shinigami. He had no reason to interfere…Yet. Naruto had him impressed the most.

"He is causing the most chaos. I must keep him dead for awhile…"

*Screen change; On the ground, First sqaud barracks*

Konan put herself back together. Then she noticed the captian's meeting room.

"He has to be in there." She muttered as she walked in. She was greeted by the head captian.

"You are not a Shinigami, but you are also not an Arrancar. What exactly are you?" Yamamoto asked.

"I am a Shinobi. Part of the Akatsuki."

"A ninja?" (Cuz every half-wit knows that a Shinobi is a ninja!)

"Yes. And I will now have to exacute you." (Her? Exacute Yama-sama? No way in hell!)

"Ryujin Jakkka, first strike." Yamamoto unsheaths his sword and takes one step. He is now behind Konan, and he puts his sword away. Konan splits in two, but reforms.

"You cannot hurt me like that." Konan creates a spear out of paper and has it come down on Yamamoto. Yamamoto blocks it with a single swing.

"Bakudo 61, Six rods light prison." Konan is peirced with six light rods forming a star. She turns into paper and flies out of the spell.

"You cannot seal me."

"Hmm…Apparently I must burn you to ash. Reduce all ceation to ash, Ryujin Jakka!" Yamamoto's sword sets on fire, then creates an even wilder fire around him. With one shot he burns Konan's body to nothing.

*Screen change; Vizard's hiding place*

"C'mon guys." Shinji said, getting up. "Let's go pay Aizen a visit in Soul Soceity!"

The other Vizards nodded. Shinji opened the Senkeimon.

*Screen change; Soul Soceity*

The Vizards finally show up.

"Huh? Who are these guys dressed up in black with red clouds." Shinji asked.

"I don't know." Hachigen replied.

"Well, six of them seem to be doing the most damage. Hachi, you help me beat those guys. Everyone else, go crazy." Shinji and Hachigen left to fight Pain.

*Screen change Pain's location*

Shinji, who had just appeared, made a downward cut towards Pain. Pain dodged.

"Brethren-in-arms withdrawing for the distance of 8 sun and standing still; blue bolt, white bolt, black bolt, red bolt; sinking into the ocean together seeking redemption. Gate of the dragon tail. Gate of the tiger fang. Gate of the turtle shell. Gate of the Phoenix wings." Three Barriers form around Pain. One forms on the top. "Gate of the four beasts." The barriers form into one by a black retangle.

Shinji holds both his hands to the side, and goes into front of the tiger fang gate. "Shiso Kekkai!" Four spears appear in Shinji's hands. He throws them at Pain and they render him Immobile. A coffin appears around Pain and the spears peirce the coffin. "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens. Hado 73! Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down!" Shinji shoots two blast of Reiatsu at the coffin, creating a huge explosion.

"Hado 12, Ambush flare"(Hacigen did that spell) A web of orange Reiatsu is intangled around the coffin. "Adamantine blast." A sphere of fire is used to light the web, which explodes.

"Shinra…TENSEI!" Pain releases the Shinra Tensei and blows away the barriers.

"That's impossible! He broke out of a hex seal kido barrier!" Shinji yelled, shocked that the barrier they put Pain in broke.

"Huff…Huff…Deva path is weakend." Pain said. "Animal path, engage."

"Summoning jutsu!" Pain(Animal path) bit her thumb and did several hand signs. Finished off with touching the ground. A dog with several heads and small wings appears and attacks Shinji and Hachigen. Hachigen snaps and all the heads are in a kido box. Then he puts his hands together in a praying motion and their heads are cut off. The dog simply regrows them. Hachigen creates a green, odd shaped cage and seals the dog in it. Shinji creates a pramyid shaped barrier around Pain(Animal path).

Shinji takes a stance. "Hado 90, Kurohitsugi!" A black box forms around Pain(Animal path) from within the pyramid, and then is peirced by energy spears. When it fades, Animal path looks like swiss cheese.

"Animal path is crushed. Asura path, engage." Pain(Deva path) said.

"One down, five to go. Hachi, we are gonna have to fight up close pretty soon. Kido won't work forever. Even if it risk our lives we hae to get physical soon."

"…Okay Shinji. Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired…Senju Koten Taiho!" Several light spears are shot at Pain(Asura path). He tries to dodge but Shinji puts him in the six rod light prison. The spears peirce him and kill him. Deva path smiles ever so slightly. "Deva path, recharged…"

"Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Bakudo 61! Six rod light prison!" Shinji binds Deva path in that. "Bakudo 63! Winding binding chains!" Deva pain also gets sealed in that. Hachigen puts Deva path in the same seal he put the dog in, and then uses the Gate of four beasts on him again. Shinji puts him in the Shiso Kekka again. Then uses the Kuyo Shibari on the coffin.

"First Song: Halting Fabric…"(Shinji doing incantation) A fabric made of Reiatsu covers the seal. "…Second Song: Hundred Linked Bolts…" Metal bolts attach the fabric to the seal. "…Final Song: Great Seal of 10,000 Forbiddings! Bakudo 99! Bankin!" A huge cube, about the size of the seal, lands on it. "Behold, Amatsu Tenrai Reikyuu!"(Heavenly divine coffin) "A seal me and Hachi developed. It is unbreakable, and unescapable. In fact, the only way to break it is to kill the users. It's the only eleven layred seal. I'd like to see him break out of that." Shinji said rather smugly.

Hachigen looked at the Pains. Three left. "Now we can kill you with out worry."

"Collapse…Sakanade!" Shinji pulls out his sword. The pommel of his sword is replaced by a ring and the first few inches of the blade are covered by an extension of the hand guard. Sakanade's blade is straight and slim with the tip ending in a slanted razor-like edge instead of being tapered to a point. There are five holes along the swords length." Shinji spins the sword a few times, and the Pains are brought into the inverted world. Shinji kills Human and Petra path easily. But as he goes to kill Naraka path, Madara appears and slices him down the back. Shinji swings backwards. Madara dodges with ease and stabs Shinji in the heart.

"H-how…Did you know how to move in this world?" Shinji asked, barely breathing, only alive because of the hollow mask he had put on earlier.

"It's not that hard. Just move the opisite way you want to." Madara replied.

"How did you know that?" Shinji coughed up some blood.

"Because I'm smart. Now die." Madara stabs Shinji through the head, shattering his hollow mask. Madara then moves on to Hachigen, who has his head cut off. The seal on Pain breaks. "Yo, Pain. They killed Konan."

Pain just stood their. You couldn't see his face, but Madara could tell he was crying. Pain started to float up into the air, until he was above Soul Society.

"THESE FOOLS WILL KNOW PAIN! SHINRA TENSEI!" Pain unleashes a Shinra Tensei, so powerful, it destroys all of Soul Society.

**That's the longest chapter I wrote so far!**

**Next time: "The climax"!**


	18. The climax!

(Attack on soul society arc(End), The climax!)

Pain dropped down. He had wasted his power again.

*Screen change; Ichigo's pile of rubble*

Ichigo dug himself out of the rubble, only to see Naruto standing there.

"Aizen can't monitor me now that all his hollows and Arrancars are dead. Well, the weaker ones. I want to finish our fight." Naruto said.

"No. Our fight is over." Ichigo replied, grabbing his sword from another pile of rubble. Naruto looked at him with an angery expression.

"Then we'll start a new one! Burn them to dust! Zorro Nueve-atado! Nivel dos!" Naruto charged at Ichigo. Ichigo blocked with his sword.

"No means no. Go fight someone else." Ichigo shunpoed a few feet back, then started to walk away. Naruto's shadow extended past Ichigo and another Naruto came out of it.

"I said, fight me!" The shadow clone(Get it?) attacked Ichigo. Ichigo cut it in half and realized that the clones are easier to kill. The real Naruto snuck up behind Ichigo and tapped his shoulder. When Ichigo turned around, Naruto slashed him up the chest. Naruto did a follow-up slash back down, making an X. The center being over his heart. "X marks the spot!" Naruto did a cero towrads the middle of the X.

*Screen change; Watari's pile of rubble*

Watari jumped out of the rubble. He looked around. All the Arrancars he had been fighting were dead. He was just walking away when Madara appeared.

"You! You're Akatsuki! What is Akatsuki doing here?" Watari said/asked.

Madara looked at him. "You have quite a few seals on your body. Nine to be exact."

"Wha-? How'd you know that?"

"My sharingan." Madara disappeared and re-appeared behind Watari and put a kunai to his throat. "You're the Shiruhoruda from the Hatachi clan aren't you?"

"Who are you, and how do you know so much about me?"

"I'm Madara Uchiha. Founder of the Uchiha clan, and partial founder of Konoha."

"Oh, so it was the founder of the Uchiha clan that killed my parents?" Shiroyami said from behind Madara. "I tracked you with one of Onitentei's spells. I will get my revenge on you! MADARA UCHIHA!" Shiroyami unleashes a dark aura.

'That's the demon that he showed me so many years ago in the forest of death!' Watari thought. 'Well…Me and…'

Shiroyami disappeared and re-appeared with his hand in Madara's stomach. However Madara had already become intangable. When Madara re-appeared, Watari tried to put him in a genjutsu. Madara simply broke it. Shiroyami's hair turned black and his eyes, a menacing shade of violet.

"Darkness collapse upon yourself…Light impolde with the darkness…Sin of the father…Justice of the young…Purity of the lamb…Stain of sin…White of light…Black of night…Destroy my enemy with your spite! Chaos overload!" Shiroyami released a blast of black and white energy. Madara went into his world to avoid it but it followed him. He came out and it was still following him. "Chaos overload doesn't stop until it hits someone I have a grudge with." Shiroyami snickered. Madara finally let himself get hit. It created a huge explosion. "And, the more I hate them, the more powerful Chaos overload becomes!" Madara fades away slowly.

"Interesting attack…I'll just go get Pain to fight Naruto and leave! See ya!" Madara says until he finally disappears.

*Screen change; Ichigo's location*

Ichigo transformed into full hollow Vasto Lorde. He grabbed Naruto's neck and threw him at a huge rock that hadn't been destroyed. Ichigo charged a cero and shot it at Naruto. Naruto tried to abosrb it with his tail, but it was too powerful. It exploded inside him and caused heavy damage. Naruto got up and charged at Ichigo. Ichigo caught Naruto's hand in his. He bent it forwards, breaking Naruto's hand. Naruto's hand regenerated the break.

"Nivel tres!" The third tail formed and the toothed mouth pieces on his face connected. Naruto's tails condensed and he tried to stab Ichigo with them. Ichigo grabbed Naruto's neck and snapped it before he could. His neck snapped back into place and he jumped into the air. He charged a cero. The cero started to glow black and it grew. Naruto condensed it down. "Cero oscuras!" Ichigo charged his own cero. They both laucnched their ceros at the same time and it created an explosion roughly the size of an atomic bomb going off. Ichigo came out of the smoke and attacked Naruto. Naruto shot seven cero at him each one exploded at the same time. Ichigo was sent flying back but came right back at Naruto. Ichigo charged a getsuga tensho. It was more powerful givin the fact he was hollowfied. Naruto blocked it with his hand. Ichigo sonidoed behind Naruto and cut him down the back. Naruto turned around and cut him across the chest. Then the wound on his back healed. Ichigo firedd a cero at him. Naruto countered it with a spinning cero oscuras. The two colided, but the cero oscuras kept going towards Ichigo. He caught and crushed it in his hand. Naruto tried to stab him with one of his tails as he ran up closer. Ichigo caught his tail, and his hand started to burn. He let it go. Naruto stuck his hand in Ichigo's stomach. Then slashed down on his mask, shattering it. Ichigo's hollow hole healed, and he fell on the ground.

"Hmph…Didn't even need Nivel cuatro."'

*Screen change; Pain's location*

Naraka path revived the other Pains. Madara showed up with some ashes, and threw them in Gedo to bring Konan back to life. Konan went to go check on Nagato. Madara gestered for Deva path to come over to him.

"Fight Naruto. We need to catch him to revive the Nine-tails."

"What do you mean Madara?"

"I mean when Naruto died, the Nine-tails bonded with his soul so it could live on. The only way to seperate the two of them is to bring Naruto back to life. So, when your chakra is fully restored, and we have his soul, you can use the Gedo Rinne tensei to bring him back."

"I see now. Well then I shall fight him." At this Pain leaves.

*Screen change; Naruto's location*

Pain shows up and sees Naruto. Naruo charges at Pain who uses Shinra tensei. Naruto withstands it and keeps running towards him. Pain pulls out a chakra sword and tries to stab him. However he can't beacuse of his Heirro. Naruto punches Pain in the stomach and sends him flying. Pain uses a chakra rod to pin him the ground for a second. Then he snaps it and scraps Naruto with it. Naruto gets a quick glimpse of the Rinnegan. He is not scared however.

"Water style: Water shockwave jutsu!" Pain releases a large amount of water from his mouth and it fills the area. "Lightning style: Discharge!" Pain shoots Electricity into the water that shocks Naruto. Naruto puts his tails into the water and it evaporates. Pain uses Shinra tensei to blow Naruto away for a bit. This time, it works. After five seconds, a black ball starts forming in Pain's hands.

"CHIBAKU TENSEI!" The ground started to lift up, all going around the ball that was now in the sky. Even the ground Naruto was on. He got stuck to the ball and couldn't get down. "Naruto aquired."

*Screen change; Nagato's location*

Nagato coughs up some blood. Konan rushes to his side.

"Nagato! Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yes…Now that I have the Kuyubi kid that is." He replied.

*Screen change; Pain(Deva path)'s location*

Pain moved the small moon with him towrads the Akatsuki base. All the Akatsuki left. The Espada left to. However, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow stayed behind. They went over to Ichigo. Ulquiorra said he would be fine. Watari and Sasuke showed up. So did Rukia.

"Don't worry. We're here to help." Grimmjow said.

"It's true. However I will only work with you until we get Naruto back." Ulquiorra added.

"Then, he'll help Naruto. So he'll still be with us."

"Trash. But, with my new heart…I realize Aizen must be stopped. He wishes to capture Arceus, a god."

*Screen change; Sky*

"I brought pokemon into this as well? Odd." Paradox said.

*Screen change back*

"A god? Imagine the kind of power he'd have if he did that!" Sasuke said.

"He'd be unparalleled." Rukia added. Ichigo woke up. He had heard everything.

"We have to stop him!" He said.

Ulquiorra hung his head. "If we don't save Naruto we won't be stopping anyone."

"Then our first priority is to get Naruto back! Then defeat Aizen!" Ichigo said beaming.

Yamamoto walked along the ruins of Soul soceity. He noticed Shinji in the ground. His wounds healed.

"Yo! How's my favorite head captain?" He asked.

"I'm fine Shinji. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know. Kicking *ss. Saving your *ss. But, now I know if we are to defeat our enemies we must join forces…" Shinji stood up and extended his hand towards Yamamoto. "…Truce?"

Yamamoto looked at his hand. Then he shook it. "Truce. But only for now. When this is over you will be dealt with."

"Ah…All this time and ya still wanna kill me. Ya really do care!"

"Do not push your luck."

*Screen change; Akatsuki base*

"And now my Akatsuki, you will see how the Nine-tails comes into our grasp." Nagato said. The other members were surprised to see his real body. "Kisame, loan me some chakra." Kisame transfered some of his chakra into Nagato. Enough so he could do the Gedo Rinne Tensei and live. "Ninja art of Rinne rebirth: Gedo Rinne Tensei!" Naruto's body and soul were tied to the wall. When Pain used the jutsu, they slowly started getting closer.

"NOOOO! Don't put me in that body! I can't be stuck in that body with a freaking fox and a human! NOOOOOOO! DON'T DO IT!" Naruto was screaming. His soul and body finally came together. Naruto smiled ever so slightly. "Naruto Uzumaki is back in action!" Naruto went into his Nine-tails form and broke free from the chains. Then, he escaped. Nagato let out a very loud curse.

*Screen change; Soul soceity*

Naruto arrived just on time. And everyone that had died was back. Two of the enemy's men were with the good guys, and had no intention of going back. It was time. Time to move out and find Aizen. Now that the Vizards were working with the Shinigami, there was nothing to worry about. Or was there?

*Screen Change; Atop Las Noches's roof*

Aizen blew an odd looking flute. The sound was unworldly. A rift opened up in the sky. A creature stepped out. This creature was 10' 6", and was white. It had green eys and cheeks. It had a gold ring around it's round belly. It walked on all fours, and it's feet looked like something off a table. It had green jewels on the ring.

"Who dares awake me from my thousand year slumber?" The creature asked. "You mortals are so uncurtious."

Aizen looked at it in awe. Never before had he seen such a majestic creature. "I'm sorry…It was me. Forgive me, oh he who has shaped the world with his thousand arms. I awoke you."

"Hmm…You grovel in the dirt, begging for mercy. Pathetic."

"I asure that I have a reason…Arceus. I wish to battle you."

"HA! You make me laugh. A human? Battle me? Not even magical creatures can defeat me. What makes you think you can?"

"Because I have more power than you think."

"Fool. You will regret that choise. Very well." Arceus becomes a man, about in his mid-thirties, with green eyes and white spiked hair(Like Naruto and Ichigo) and a white robe. On the shoulder area of the robe there are spikes that look like sharpend crosses, however he is not wearing anything on his feet. He is holding a staff with a round top that looks like it can open up. Aizen stares in awe of this form too. A god is majestic indeed. Soon, Aizen will have that power. All that power to himself…

"Prepare yourself mortal. It is your judgement day!" Arceus held up his hand. A strike of thunder came down on Aizen. Aizen used a kido barrier to block it. "So you weren't lying about your powers? Interesting. Most mortals do. Now prepare to die." Arceus appears behind Aizen and a blade of psychic energy forms on his arm. He slashes Aizen dow the back. Aizen goes to pull out his sword, but Arceus uses psychic to throw it away from him. Aizen shunpos over to it but Arceus gets their first. Arceus inhales, then exhales fire at Aizen. Aizen gets severe burns and his shirt is burned off so you can see the Hogyaku. Arceus's hand gets a shadow coating on it. He cuts Aizen with his hand. Aizen tries to escape, but Arceus is too fast for him. He tries to use six rod light prison on him but Arceus breaks out of it, and hits him in the stomach with the round part of the staff. Aizen coughs up a little blood.

"Hmm…I will let you get your sword for the sake of sportsmenship. Go get it and come back to fight." Arceus says, pointing towards Aizen's sword. Aizen grabs his sword.

"Maybe you should show me your power. Just a glimpse."

"Hmm…I will turn it into your type of energy just so you can see." Arceus turns his power into Reiatsu and releases it so Aizen can feel it.

'I-it's greater, darker, and denser than my own…What is this? I can't move my legs. My body is shaking out of control…This is…Primal fear.' Aizen thought to himself. Arceus turned his energy back to normal.

"You squirmed like a Caterpie. Obviously you no longer wish to fight me?" Arceus asked. Aizen appeared behind Arceus and slashed his back. Arceus turns around and sees that Aizen has started to change. The Hogyaku is starting to merge with him. Arceus smiles and punches Aizen in the face, knees him in the stomach and kicks him on the chest, then appears behind he and does a sweeping kick to knock him over. Aizen shunpos a few feet away. Arceus's cheeks start to expand. He opens his mouth and a large amoutn of water comes out. The water forms into a wave that goes towards Aizen. Aizen cuts it in half. Arceus does the same thing only the water becomes a whirlpool and sucks Aizen into it. Aizen shunpos away, then infront of Arceus. Then, it's complete. The entire incubation suit finally forms.

**Woah, that was an eventful chapter.**

**There is gonna be a poll on my account as to who wins the current fight.**

**Next time: "The battle of two gods"!**


	19. The battle of two gods!

(Arceus capture arc, The battle of two gods!)

Arceus looked at the form for a minute.

"Tch, a pathetic form indeed. You must learn how to fight with a god." Arceus blows Aizen away with his shear power. Aizen stands up and then is behind Arceus.

"You mean like this?" Aizen puts his hand on Arceus's back then releases a powerful kido with out incantation and blows Arceus away. Arceus jumps into the air and rockets back down towards Aizen. Aizen stops him with his hand. Arceus sets on fire and punches Aizen in the face. Then, Arceus turns into water and moves around on the floor until he is below Aizen. Arceus jumps up, returning to normal, and uppercuts Aizen. Aizen gains his composure and stabs Arceus. Arceus teleports a bit away.

"Damn…He's more powerful than I thought. Recover!" Arceus says, and completely heals. He goes back to where Aizen is.

"Taking a break?" Aizen asked.

"No, you fool. I was finding an opening. Like that." Arceus points behind Aizen. He gets hit from behind with a strong blast of electricity. Aizen looks behind himself and sees another Arceus standing their.

"How?" Aizen ask simply.

"The one you were looking at was an after image. I was going back and forth so fast you couldn't tell the difference. Sosuke Aizen, you are not strong enough to defeat me."

Aizen stood their for a second.

"…The incubation period is over…" Aizen ripped off the top of the incubation suit, revealing him with longer hair and hollow eyes. Arceus's eyes started to glow red. He took a deep inhale, then exhaled a massive blast of fire that became a star when it hit Aizen. Aizen simply blew it away with his hand.

"It's time for your punishment!" Arceus excalimed. A purple sword appeared in his left hand. suddenly he was behind Aizn and Aizen had a deep wound on his chest.

"B-but how? How could you have injured me?" Aizen asked. Arceus smiled.

"Simple, the mor epowerful you have become since your base power the more damage this attack does. I know you have greatly increased in power, so I used that move to put you in your place. And now…Sosuke Aizen, I shall pass judgement on you!" Arceus seperates Aizen's soul from his body, then starts to charge and orange ball. "If you are pure f heart this attack will do nothing to you, however if there is darkness in your heart…Your soul will be destroyed." Aizen's soul starts squirming, trying to move, but it can't. "It's time for…JUDGEMENT!" Arceus launches the attack at Aizen's soul. Suddennly, Aizen' soul reconnects with his body, and he now has wings and a hollow hole with a plus in it, and the hogyaku in the center. He swings his sword and Arceus blocks. Aizen slashes down and hits the staff again. They keep going back and forth. Aizen knocks the staff out of Arceus's hand. Arceus pulls it back towards him with psychic energy and then Aizen and him start going back and forth again. Arceus lets go of his staff and then started spinning it with psychic energy. Aizen holds out his sword to block it. Thge staff keeps spinning and spinning. Aizen is starting to go back a bit, when his sword breaks. Arceus grabs the staff and hits Aizen in the face with it. Aizen pulls out a special negacion, and throws it at Arceus. Arceus gets caught in it. "Curse you Sosuke Aizen!" Were the last words Arceus said before the negacion closed.

"I have you now, Arceus." Aizen says, then goes back into Las Noches and heads to Szayel Aporro's lab.

*Screen change; Szayel Aporro's lab*

Szayel was mixing some chemicals together when Aizen walked in.

"Where's the cage?" Aizen asked. There was a sound like a small explosion. Szayel turned around and his face and front of his hair was singed.

"Over there!" Szayel said, pointing to a special holding cage, designed for Arceus. Aizen walked over to the cage and placed the negacion in it. The negacion opened and Arceus came out.

"SOSUKE AIZEN!" Arceus screamed as he tried to break out of the cage.

"Don't even bother. That cage is made of Reiatsu. You cannot destroy it, nor can you absorb it. Plus, is you struggle…" Szayel said, pulling out a button and pressing. Arceus received a strong electric shock. "You'll get that. I know you can change your elements but it doesn't matter."

"At least, not without this." Aizen added, holding up the staff. He noticed a button on it and pressed it. The staff opened up revealing a extravigent jewel. "What is this?"

"Don't touch it!" Arceus screamed.

"Just tell me what it is."

"It's…The jewel of life. When I take this form I make my life plates into a jewel that I hide in the staff. That jewel contains my very life force!"

"Is that so? And all your power too?"

"In a way, yes. But be warned, it is very dangerous."

"Danerous how?" Szayel asked.

"Just, dangerous."

Aize smirked. He took the jewel out of the staff and put it in a special case next to Arceus. "That should keep it safe. Szayel, make sure thaat nothing happens to that jewel. If something does…You can kiss your rank and lab goodbye."

Szayel gulped. "Yes Aizen-sama. But one question. What is the limit of experiments I can do to him in a week?" He asked. Arceus was apauled.

Aizen thought for a moment. "Nine. Two on weekends. One on week days." He replied. Arceus shot him an angrey glare. Aizen left.

Szayel rubbed his hands together. "Now, let's have some fun!"

"SOSUKE AIZEN! I WILL JUDGE YOU FOR THIS!"

**That's all I feel like writing. What can I say? I'm lazy sometimes.**

**Next time: "A surprise for Naruto"!**


	20. A surprise for Naruto!

(Naruto training arc, A surprise for Naruto!)

Naruto and Ichigo talked about the various fights they had. Shinji walked over to Naruto. His face turned into one of shock.

"You!" He said, and pointed towards Naruto. "I want to train you to control that thing inside you!" Naruto just looked at him.

"Uh…You mean the Kyuubi? Sorry, but I already control that." Naruto replied.

"Not that! The hollow in you!" Shinji spat back. "The suckers pretty strong."

Naruto looked off into the distance. "H-hollow? But how? I was brought back to life!"

"…Hollows, stay in you. No matter what. I was brought back to life as well, but my hollow never went away." Ichigo said.

"C'mon kid. I'll train ya to suppress that thing." Shinji grabs Naruto's arm and they vanish with the others Vizrads. (Including Ichigo)

*Screen change; Vizard hideout*

"Now, I can tell that Reiatsu has gone up since you died. It's now about as high as Ichigo's. Where as before, you couldn't be sensed, it was so low. Now, go and use that treadmill, it depletes your Reiatsu over time. If you can last on it at least three days than-" Shinji was interrupted.

"JUST HURRY THE F*CK UP AND TRAIN HIM!" Ichigo yelled.

"Fine…" Shinji puts his hand over Naruto's face. It starts to glow and Naruto passes out.

*Screen change; Vizard hideout, lower levels*

Shinji puts Naruto down. Shinji looks at Hachigen who nods and puts Naruto in a kido spell. Then he puts him in a barrier. Lisa enters the barrier first.

*Screen change; Naruto's mind)

Naruto appears in his mind which has changed. His mind is now a desert with a shrine, the Kyuubi's cage, and tall pillars. Hollow Naruto(The Naruto version of Hollow Ichigo)stands in front of him.

"Yo. I take it that your the one who owns this body. Well, I'm gonna take it for my own!" Hollow Naruto attacks Naruto. Naruto pulls out his new sword(You'll find out why he has that later…) and blocks the attack.

"Dammit!" Naruto blocked another incoming attack.

*Screen change; Real world, previous location*

Naruto starts to wake up. His eyes become that of a hollow and half of a fox's face is developed as a mask on the left side of his face.

"I'm Lisa Yadomaru. Get ready to fight." Lisa says, pulling out her sword. Naruto growls, then attacks Lisa head on with a running charge on all fours. Lisa blocks, but Naruto cracks her sword.

*Screen change; Naruto's mind*

Naruto blocked another attack from Hollow Naruto.

"Uh…You're- I mean, I'm…WHAT DO I CALL YOU?" Naruto asked.

"Just call me Zorro.(Fox in Spanish)" Zorro replied.

"You're pretty good, Zorro." Naruto attacks Zorro with a downwards slash. Zorro blocks and stabs Naruto in the stomach.

"Dammit! Take this!" Naruto creates Several shadow clones to attack Zorro. Zorro kills them all with a single spinning cero. Naruto appears behind Zorro with a rasengan in his hands. Zorro grabs the attack in his bare hands, and punches Naruto in the face.

*Screen change; Vizard training*

Lisa is deflecting attacks like crazy as Naruto strikes with rapid speed. Lisa parries one attack and cuts him up the shoulder. The wound heals and he hits Lisa into a rock. She coughs up a bit of blood. All the Vizards are shocked. Kensei goes into the seal to get Lisa, but is violently attacked by Naruto. Kensei blocks.

"We need to stop the training for a second!" Kensei said, still holding back Naurto's attack.

"Sorry, no can do. He's gone from us now. All we can do is hold him back and pray." Shinji replied.

"Dammit! This is one of the strongest hollows I've ever seen!" Kensei punched Naruto in the gut. Naruto punched him back, but in the face. Kensei went flying, but hit the barrier and slid down. The rest of the Vizards, except Hachigen, went into the barrier. The hollow hole developed on Naruto's chest and his arm hollowfied, tearing away the fabric. He charged a cero, spun it, and shot it at the Vizards. Shinji put on his hollow mask and tried to block it. However it didn't work. Hiyori and Love picked up Kensei and Lisa and got out of the barrier. Everyone except Shinji left the barrier. Shinji pulled out his sword and appeared behind Naruto. Naruto slashes behind him, but hits nothing. Shinji appears over him and slices down. Naruto dodges and launches a cero at him. Shinji fires his own cero to counter it. Naruto grows a tail.

*Screen change; Naruto's mind*

Naruto creates 15 clones that jump on Zorro. Zorro releases his Reiatsu and blows them away, destroying them. Naruto appears over Zorro and does a rasengan on his head. Zorro remains unharmed.

*Screen change; Hueco mundo, a few months ago*

Naruto finds himself on the ground. Well, sand, but close enough. He gets up and sees Ulquiorra in Segunda Etapa.

"Ulquiorra? What're you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"You foolish trash. We are fighting. Do you not remember?" Ulquiorra replies, and then charges a Lanze Del Relampargo. He throws it at Naruto. Naruto dodges.

"No. We already fought and I won remember?"

"Arrogant trash. I would never lose to the likes of you." Ulquiorra points a finger towards Naruto. "Cero oscuras." Naruto dodges the cero oscuras and pulls out his sword. He charges towards Ulquiorra and stabs him.

"Ulquiorra…"

"Naruto…" Ulquiorra looks up and he has Zorro's face but Ulquiorra hair. "…You really are pathetic!" The scenery turns back to Naruto's mind. Zorro's body turns back to normal. However, he still has no injuries. Zorro appears in front of Naruto and grabs his sword. The sword turns white and begins to fade.

*Screen change; Paper tree, several years ago*

Naruto is standing in the middle of a paper tree.

"It can't be." Naruto says. But then he sees Nagato and Konan.

"Do you hate me, boy? Do you want to destroy me?" Nagato asked.

Naruto just stood there. "No, well…Yes. But if I do I'll be just as bad as you!"

"Are you sure? After I killed your master? Jiraiya-sensei? After I destroyed your village and killed your friend?"

"Yes…I wanted to kill you so bad…But, it would go against everything Jiraiya-sensei taught me."

"In that case Jiraiya makes me sick!" Nagato became Zorro and Konan disappeared. The scenery turned back.

"Your pathetic Naruto. You feel sympathy after you kill. When you kill that is. I can't believe I'm the hollow of such a wimp! You have no killing instinct. Allow me to show you what it looks like! Let me tell you something. In this world there are kings and horses. Do you know the difference?"

"Uh…One has-"

"Don't say something stupid. The difference is that one strengthens the other. Like I strengthen you. But, when I get your body…I'll be the king!" Zorro grabs Naruto by the neck and throws him into a pillar. The seal on the Nine-tails starts to weaken. Naruto gets back up and is stabbed by Zorro. Naruto grabs the sword and it becomes the color his was. Unfortunately, Zorro takes his sword back and it turns white again. He cuts Naruto across the chest. Naruto pulls out a Kunai and goes to cut Zorro but misses. Zorro cuts Naruto again. Naruto falls down. The Nine-tails completely breaks free.

*Screen change; Vizard training*

"What Is that?" Love asked when he saw the change Naruto undertook. Naruto was on one half of his body, the six tails fox cloak, and on the other he was the six tails hollow. Both halves had three tails. Shinji knew it was time to stop.

"Love get out of there!" Shinji screamed. "Hachi, open up!" Hachigen opened a small door in the barrier. Love ran through the door, and it closed.

"How long has it been?" Rose asked.

"78 minutes. We would've killed him earlier if he wasn't so strong." Lisa replied.

*Screen change; Naruto's mind*

Naruto looked at the Nine-tails.

"Get back in your cage!" He said sternly.

"No! Now that I'm free I will destroy the world." The Kyuubi spat.

"No, You aren't completely free because I still have partial control." Zorro said. Kyuubi looked at him. Suddenly, Naruto punched them both with clones. He threw down smoke bombs and a Rasen-shuriken came out. Zorro dodged it(The Kyuubi is behind him) but it became Naruto holding two rasen-shurikens in sage mode. He threw one at each of them. They couldn't dodge and they got hit. Naruto pulled out as Kunai and stabbed Zorro in the heart. Then resealed the Kyuubi.

"Heh…I have to admit, I didn't think you had it in you to kill me." Zorro said coughing up blood. "Heh…I guess that you are the king for now…" Zorro became part of Naruto.

*Screen change: Vizard training*

Naruto let out a double roar(Half Kyuubi and half hollow) and started going out of control. Then the Nine-tails chakra retracted and the hollow broke off. Naruto is standing with his hollow mask.(A fox face the goes a bit forward, sorta like Grimmjow's whole mask but with long fox ears)

"Hachi, take the barrier down." Shinji tells Hachigen. He takes down the barrier and Shinji walks over to Naruto. "How ya feel?" He asks.

"Heh…Great." Naruto replies. His mask shatters.

"Now we got to train you to keep that mask on."

"Bring it on!"

**The first part of training!**

**Next time: "The Espada strike back"!**


	21. The Espada strike back!

(A/N: This is book three people! The cover is Naruto, half Kyuubi, half Hollow, standing in front of all the Vizards((Including Ichigo))!)

(Naruto training arc, The Espada strike back!)

Naruto moves his hand down his face to create the mask, then he attacks Ichigo.(His sparring partner for this part of the training) Ichigo blocks the attack. Naruto goes for another attack, but his mask shatters.

"Nope, gotta try again Naruto. You won't be able to fight with the mask if you can't hold it." Ichigo said. A metaforical light bulb appeared over Naruto's head.

"Could I use clones?" He asked.

"What?"

"With clones, I can have them and myself train, and I gain all their experience!"

"That's a great idea!" Shinji said, walking over to Naruto. Naruto made several clones. Each one put on the mask. Each mask broke within a second of each other.

"Uh…What just happened?" Naruto asked.

"I'm guessing that when you did that, you split your Reiatsu among them. So, you couldn't keep the mask on a long. Guess your gonna have to do it the standard way." Shinji replied.

"Dammit." Naruto said in disappointment.

*Screen change; Desert outside Las Noches*

Gaara stood, waiting. He knew that this was the place. Several of this castle's men killed and entire team of sand Ninja passing by. The team was comprised of 65 of the hidden sand's best soilders. Gaara knew he had to come personally. Gin came out of the door. His usal smile, still plastered to his face.

"Hello thar, what can I do fer ya?" He asked, leaning against a wall.

"Your men killed a lot of the best fighters I've ever seen. All those people work under me. Explain." Gaara replied.

"Oh, I'm afraid that is their duty. They were gaurdin' the place."

"It still seems unreasonable to kill so many innocent lives…People that meant no harm."

"If ya don't like it, then go."

"No. I must get the plesure of fighting one of your best men. Then, this will be settled."

"I guess ya could fight me."

Gaara just looked at him. "You must not care about your life."

"Whattya mean?"

"I am Gaara of the sand. My abilities all are sand based. Meaning, in a desert I'm unbeatable."

"We'll see about that!" Gin pulled out his sword. "Shoot 'em to death, Shinso!" Gin's sword extended towards Gaara. Gaara simply caught it with his sand.

"You will have to better than that if you wish to defeat me. That was a pathetic atempt to kill me. Much better have tried and failed." Gaara moved his hand. His gourd opened and the sand came out to attack Gin. Gin was using his sword to stop the attacks. The sand surrounds him. "Sand coffin. Sand…Buri-"

"Bankai, Kamishini no Yari!" Gin's bankai activates and destroys the sand around him.

"How did you destroy the sand?"

"You'll find out later…Do ya know how long ma Bankai extends?"

"Not that it matters. But go ahead."

"13km."

Gaara was shocked. Such a length for a sword to become. Gin flash stepped in front of Gaara. Suddenly he is peirced by the sword. "H-how? How did it go fatster than my sand?"

"Ah, ya noticed. My Bankai can actually extend and contract to full size in about 0.08 seconds." Gin contracts the sword and jumps away from Gaara.

"You may have gotten me…But the wound is not fatal." Gaara closes his eyes. He holds his hands up and the entire desert starts to pull away, becoming one giant sand wave.

"Ah, hell no!" Gins tries to escape.

Gaara opens his eyes. They are the Shikaku's eyes. Gaara lets the entire wave go. Destroying everything in it's path. Gin tries to cut it with his sword, however the atempt fails. Gaara looks at the surroundings from the sand platform he made himself. Gaara felt as if he was being torn at fro the inside where he had bee stabbed. He looks to see his bodt disolving. Gin digs out of the sand.

"Yeah, I kinda lied twice. My Bankai actaully turns to dust for a split second. Then, it releases a special poison the breaks down cells. I can also leave a tiny peice of it in ya. Like this hole." Gin points to a small hole in his Zanpakuto where the sliver used to be. "Oh, and before ya die. My name is Gin, Ichimaru Gin"

"You b*sterd!" Were the last words spoken by Gaara as he disappeared.

**Never underestimate fox face!**

**Next time: "The fox and the starwberry"!**


	22. The fox and the strawberry!

(Naruto training arc, The fox and the strawberry!)

Naruto put on his mask and did a slash towards Ichigo. Ichigo blocked and countered with another slash. Naruto jumped out of the way, and created a clone to make a rasengan. Once the rasengan was made he charged at Ichigo with it. Ichigo stopped it with a getsuga tensho. Naruto's mask broke.

"Three minutes. That's your limit. Better than my starting time of 15 seconds." Ichigo said.

"Heh…I'm surpassing you already!" Naruto said with a smile.

*Screen change: Soul Soceity*

Mitsuro thought of what Yamamoto had said.

'As you all know, Soul Soceity was recently attacked and destroyed by Aizen, and a mysterious group. What you may not know, is that squad foruteen, the seceret squad has lost it's captain. So, I am promoting it's lutenent to captain status. You are not to discuss this among anyone other than yourselves.'

He sighed and walked further out. Then he noticed some Rouge Arrancar near him.

*Screen change; Las Noches* (A/N: Beka-Azami voulenteered to write this part, I couldn't turn her down so this is written by her until said otherwise)

Miko leaned on the frame of the door. She was standing in the doorway, watching Szayel write down things about Arceus on his clipboard.

"I'm busy," He said without looking up. "Go away."

"Who's that?" Miko asked, ignoring Szayel's order. Miko was an Espada but she hadn't been numbered yet but due to the lack of Espada she could choose any number that was dead.

"This is Arceus, a God that Aizen-sama defeated," Szayel muttered and smirked a little at the thought of experimentation. Miko sighed and rolled her eyes. She stepped towards Arceus. Szayel stopped writing and moved his gaze to Miko. She crouched infront of the reiatsu cage. She looked at him like a he was a pet. She tilted her head and looked at him closely. Szayel grabbed a bunch of her hair and dragged her out.

"F*CK OFF!" She swore. Szayel smirked.

"I'm sorry, I don't belive you have the authority to order me around," He giggled evily. He turned to leave when Miko grabbed his ankle.

"I don't belive you have the authority to be such an ass," She snarled. Szayel shook her hand off and returned to his lab to experiment on Arceus. Miko huffed. Suddenly, She felt a surge of reiatsu.

Hallibel stood behind Miko.

"What're you doing?" She asked. Miko stood up and brushed herself off. She went to leave when Hallibel appeared infront of her.

"I asked you a question," She hissed. "What're you doing?"

"Leaving," Miko snapped. She had never liked Hallibel. Hallibel grabbed Miko by the throat and pinned her up against the wall.

"Why aren't you out there fighting with your comrades?" She hissed. Miko glared at her.

"They're not my comrades," Miko muttered. Halibel tightened her grip. Miko coughed.

"They're your comrades whether you like it or not," She snarled. "You'd better get out there before I snap you neck."

She dropped Miko. Miko gasped for air as she sprawled on the floor. Halibel left Miko to make the decision.

*Scene change; Soul Society*

Mitsuro grabbed his sword and prepared for battle. He had only become captain due to Miko's absence. No one had told him what happened. An Arrancar glanced to his right and saw Mitsuro clutching his sword.

"What're you think your doing, pip-squeak?" They asked. The Arrancar signalled another. They both towered over Mitsuro. He shook with fear. At times like this, he wished Miko would save him. The wind began to blow harshly. The reiatsu Mitsuro could feel was enormous.

"Step away or I'll make sure you end up like the rest of the hollows I've killed," Someone said. Mitsuro's ears sprung up.

"Miko-sensei?" He gasped. Someone appeared behind him. They killed the Arrancar in a short swing of their sword. (A/N: Okay, that part is over)

Toshiro noticed Mitsuro and the Arrancar standing behind him. "Mitsuro! Behind you!" He yelled out.

"Huh?" Was all Mitsuro said in response. He was to fazed by his captian appearing as an Arrancar.

Toshiro sighed. "Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!" He shot an Ice dragon at Miko. Miko dodged.

'Damn. If I fight him It's gonna atract other captains to my location. And that will be bad. I guess I have no choice but to run…' She thought. Miko sonidoed away.

Toshiro walked over to Mitsuro. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah…I'm fine." Mitsuro replied, still not sure as to what he just saw.

*Screen change; Espada meeting room*

Aizen looked around at his Espada. "Where is Miko."

Hallibel was the first to speak. "I beleive she went to Soul Soceity with the reacon team you sent."

"I see. Thank you Halibel." Aizen saw the two empty chairs. "And I do beleive Grimmjow and Ulquiorra have betryed us. Very well. Due to her power level I give the position of Sexta Espada to Miko Momochi." As Aizen was saying that, Miko walked in. She heard it and sat down in Grimmjow's old chair.

'Great, I get to replace the kitty…' She thought to herself. Gin pulled out a folder.

"Okay, today our main topic is…Well, do any of ya know about the Random deaths of Arrancar?"

"Yeah, I heard they were all suicide." Nnoitora blurted out.

Szayel ajusted his glasses. "Well, further inspection of the bodies say otherwise. It turns out that they all have sand on their necks, and appear to have been choked." He said.

"Yes, but they all had their swords through their hearts, and in their hands. Is that not suicide?" Barragan added.

Kabuto came out of the corner he was hiding in. "But, the killer could've moved their hands onto the sword after the peirced them. However, it could just be a case of suicide, as brought up by the Quinta." He replied.

"Ah, my new commander. Come here." Aizen said. There was a look of shock on the Espada's faces. Kabuto just smiled.

"Szayel Aporro Granz…I will be helping you in your reserch on Arceus." Kabuto said. Szayel just nodded. Aizen dismissed the Arrancar. Gin, Tousen, and Kabuto stayed behind.

"I need to find a Cuarto. Ulquiorra was very valuble, with him gone…The is a lot less power in our ranks. And less power means greater risk." Aizen said to his commanders. Gin looked at him. He could tell Aizen was stressed out. Tousen could tell the same thing. But Kabuto…He saw something else. Aizen was actually afraid. As to what, he was not sure. "You are all dismissed." Aizen said, getsuring with his hand towards the door. The three left. Kabuto went to go see what Szayel was doing to Arceus.

*Screen change; Soul Soceity*

Naruto and Ichigo went back to Soul Soceity a little while back. When they got there they saw someone had put up tents. The walked around until they found the one with their names on it. It was pretty big and Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Watari, and Sasuke were already there.

"Where's Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"She's with her brother." Ulquiorra replied. "How did the training go Naruto?"

"Check it out!" Naruto answered and put on his hollow mask. Ulquiorra was shocked at how it looked completed. He had only ever seen two sixths of it(Third tail has two sixths of the mask completed). "And now, we move out to defeat Aizen!"

"Not so fast." A young boy with red hair and eyes said from the doorway.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm Katon. Elemental gaurdian of chaos. I work for a higher law. An angel, if you will." The boy stated. He pulled out a substitute Shinigami pass. He hit against his chest and he came out a Shinigami with a red obi(That belt that's aroung their waist).

"Why do you care what we do to Aizen then?" Naruto asked.

"And why are you wearing a Shinigami's outfit?" Ichigo added.

Katon just smiled. " Singe, Kasai(Conflagration)!" The tip of his Zanpakuto extended and curved back towards the front of the sword and connected to that spot.(So a circle with a hole in it basicly) He charged fire in the hole and slashed his sword down, sending the fire towards them. Naruto put on his mask and caught the fire in his hand.

"You never answered our questions." He said.

"Nor do I have to. Hane(Plume)." Katon says an stabs his sword into the ground. A massive explosion of lava comes out of the ground. Watari shadow blurs away from it. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow sonido away from it. Ichigo flash steps away from it. And Naruto goes into his Nine-tails form and simply avoids it. His mask breaks.

"Hane: Bakafuu(Plume: Blast)." The groud erupts lava again, but this time it's more controlled blasts. Rather than a massive, all at once, attack. Naruto dodges while still in his Nine-tails form. Then, he puts on his hollow mask and the chakra around him turns silver.

**Cliff hanger!**

**Who is the mysterious man with a Zanpakuto, that claims to be an angel?**

**Why did Miko kill fellow Arrancar?**

**When will Aizen find his Cuarto Espada?**

**How did Naruto obtain his current form?**

**And why am I asking so many questions?**

**All these answers, and more! Next time: "The flaming angel"!**


	23. The flaming angel!

(Return to Hueco Mundo arc, The flaming angel)

Naruto stood before Katon. He stared at him with his hollow like eyes. Katon just stared back into them.

"Who, and what are you?" Naruto asked finally.

"I've answered both those questions already…My name is Katon and I am an angel." Katon replied. Naruto charged at him. Katon caught his hand and threw him. Ichigo put on his mask and shot out a getsuga tensho at him. Katon cut it in half with his sword. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra got on either side of Katon ad both fired ceros. Katon jumped into the air and their attacks collided causing a massive explosion, and blowing the two Arrancar away. Watari threw a kunai at him that he dodged. But it had a seal tied to it, so when it passed by Katon it restrained his arms. Naruto got back up did a rasengan without clones and hit Katon with it. Katon was slammed into one of the wooden poles that held the tent up.

"Now, we're only gonna ask one more time. What are you?" Ichigo asked, removing his mask.

"As I have repeated, I am an angel." Katon spat back.

"We don't believe you." Watari replied.

Katon sighed. "He doesn't keep an open mind, must have an empty one. That's what lord Paradox always tells me…"

"Lord who now?" Naruto asked in response.

"Can't tell you that just yet. Hakyuu, Kasai(Spread, Conflagration)…" Katon disappears leaving only a few flames behind. Watari used a technique of his to see a glimpse of Katon's future before he fled…

*Flashforward*

**Katon is holding Sasuke by the throat. Sasuke doesn't look at all conscious. Katon lifted up his sword and threw Sasuke down on his back. he put the sword over his throat and said simply, "I expected much more from the one who beat the god of Hueco Mundo. A user of Sharigan…Mangekyo Sharingan at that. Now you will die for your arrogance…" Katon Lifted up his sword and slashed down towards Sasuke's neck. **

*Flashforward end*

Watari thought about this. It hadn't shown whether or not Sasuke survived. Ichigo shook Watari's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing." Watari lied. "But I think Sasuke should stay away from that guy."

"What?" Sasuke looked at Watari funny.

"Never mind…"

Naruto's hollow mask broke. Then he stored the massive chakra coming off of him back away. He looked more determind than ever. "Then, onward to Las Noches!"

*Screen change; Las Noches*

An Arrancar is being held by a sand arm around the neck. A man starts to generate from the sand. The man, is Gaara.

"W-what do you want from me?" The Arrancar asked scared out of his skin.

"I want to know. What are you're strongest men doing as of now?" Gaara asked.

"I-I don't know! T-they k-keep that kind of stuff a secret! Only the higher ups know!"

"Interesting…You are now of no use to me." Gaara takes his sword and stabs him through the throat. Then he lets him drop to the floor, and moves his hands around his sword. Gaara blows away into the sand again.

*Screen change; Unknown*

Paradox sat on his throne. Today he was wearing a white robe with green jewels on it. Katon appeared from a pot of fire.

"Lord Paradox, I tried to stall them the best I could…But in the end I failed…" He said, haning his head. Paradox simply smiled.

"You needn't worry my dear Katon…You see, I had planned that." Paradox replied. Raiton, one of the five elemental gaurdians along with Katon, snickered. Katon stuck his tounge out at her. Paradox sighed.

*Screen change; Soul Soceity*

The team had been asembled. Byakuya, Watari, Rukia, Kenpachi, Ichigo, Naruto, Ulquiorra, Mayuri, Awaiouja, and Grimmjow. Oh, and Yachiru who insisted on coming.

"Okay guys, we need to be careful. But let's take Aizen down!" Naruto exclaimed. Kenpachi rolled his eyes at him. Byakuya stood with the same look on his face.

"And what is the gaurentee that we will make it out of Hueco Mundo alive?" Byakuya asked, almost as if to throw Naruto off. However Naruto still looked as confident as ever.

"100 precent, no questions asked!" He said, giving Byakuya a thumbs up. Byakuya's eyes raised in surpirse. 'How can he be so sure of himself?' He thought to himself. Naruto turned around and started running towards their destination. Everyone else began to follow.

*Screen change; Las Noches, Szayel's lab*

Kabuto finished up creating another coffin so Szayel could reserch his ability. Arceus watched on. Kabuto brought back Kimimaro and Itachi. Szayel hollowfied them. Arceus scoweled at them. How could they do something so cruel, without a second thought?

"Kimimaro, I think we may be having guest soon. Go kill them for us." Kabuto commanded. Kimimaro nodded. Kabuto redid the cursemark on him, and he sonidoed away. Szayel smirked and looked over at Arceus.

"You're next." He said. Arceus gulped. He may be a god, but away from his precious jewel of life, he was nothing.

*Screen change: Forest outside of Hueco Mundo*

Naruto's group was getting closer to Hueco Mundo. A few minutes later, they were there. The white sand brought back bad memories to all of them(Except Kenpachi, who had a great time the last time he was here). They were greeted by Kimimaro. Sasuke, Naruto, and Watari were surprised to see him.

"Y-you're supposed to be dead!" Naruto said. Kimimaro smirked.

"Last time I checked…" He started. "…You are supposed to be, too." Kimimaro pulled out a sword from his shoulder. He charged at Naruto but was blocked by Kenpachi.

"Heh…I'll handle this guy." He said. "You guys go on!" Everyone moved on except Kenpachi and Yachiru. Kimimaro sonidoed behind Kenpachi and cut him up his back. Kenpachi turned around and slashed his sword down. He couldn't even peirce his skin. Kimimaro stabbed Kenpachi. Kenpachi slashed downwards and hit Kimimaro's chest, making a faint wound. Kimimaro shot his finger tips at Kenpachi. He blocked and stabbed Kimimaro.

"You actually cut though my Heirro and tainium hard bones? Interesting." Kimimaro said, pretending to be impressed. A sadistic grin crawled up on Kenpachi's face.

"Are you kidding? Thet fact that It's hard to peirce you makes this all the more fun!" Kenpachi said, his yellow Reiatsu flowing around him. "Though, I would like to know. What the hell are you?"

"We are the Hibridos(Hybrids). Humans that were resurected and granted Hollow powers. A art pefected by master Kabuto himself." Kimimaro replied.

Kenpachi smiled even wider. "In that case…Killng you should be two times the fun!"

"I hope you know. We have all the powers we had as humans, plus our Hollow powers. We are more powerful than the Arrancar. More powerful than even the Espada."

"All the more reason!" Kenpachi took off his eye-patch and charged at Kimimaro.

**Check it out! New Hollow enemies! But who's side will they be on?**

**Next time: "The cursed Esqueleto"!**


	24. The cursed Esqueleto

(Return to Hueco Mundo arc, The cursed Esqueleto)

Kenpachi made a deep wound on Kimimaro's chest. It healed instantly. Kimimaro made a cut up Kenpachi's chest. He slashed down and hit Kimimaro. Kimimaro jumped into the air and shot bala infused digital shrapnal. Kenpachi got hit by a few but blocked the rest. Kimimaro lands.

"You're annoying. Clamatis dance, vine." Kimimaro says and pulls out his spine. He throws it and it wraps around Kenpachi. "Clamatis dance, flower." A drill made of bone forms on his hand and he stabs Kenpachi with it. Kenpachi coughes up a bit of blood. Then he cuts Kimimaro's arm off. The first thing to regenerate is the bone. Followed by the muscle, veins, and skin. The drill breaks and Kimimaro makes another bone sword. He stabs Kenpachi multiple times with rapid speed, and cuts his neck. Kenpachi tries to stab him again but has all the nerves in his arm cut. Kimimaro then cuts all the nerves in Kenpachi's other arm, and both his legs.

"Well I'll be damned…You actually beat me…" Kenpachi said.

"Yes. I would never lose to the likes of you. You don't have any kido, nor a Zanpakuto ability. Now…I will proceed to kill the others." Kimimaro walked away.

*Screen change: Naruto's group's loaction*

Kimimaro sonidoed in front of them again. Ichigo and the other Shinigami were surprised that he was there. Byakuya stepped in front of Kimimaro.

"I'll fight you. Zaraki has failed. So I, Byakuya Kuchiki, will fight you." Byakuya gave Kimimaro a cold stare. "Scatter, Senbonzakura." The rest moved on again. The petals of Senbonzakura attacked Kimimaro. He remembered Gaara's technique and fired a purple cero the petals. That did nothing, and they kept going. Kimimaro unzipped his shirt and threw it away. He let the curse mark start to form. Bones grew out of his body. Byakuya's eyes raised in astonishment. Ceros charged on the end of all of the bones. They all fired at once.

"Hueso cero: tiro múltiple(Bone zero: mutiple shot)" Kimimaro said as the ceros came towards Byakuya.

"Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." Several groups of petals protect Byakuya. They form a sphere around Kimimaro. Kimimaro goes into the second state and breaks out. The petals go after him again. Kimimaro puts on his hollow mask which looks like a human skull. He does one cero and blows all the petals away. He continues to charge at Byakuya. Byakuya puts him in the Six rod light prison, but he breaks out almost effortlessly. Kimimaro jumps into the air and makes the bone drill. Flower petals surround him again and go inwrads causing a massive explosion of petals. Kimimaro walks out of the explosion with hundreds of millions of cuts on his body. They start regenerating slowly. Byakuya charges at him with a sword made of petals. Kimimaro pulls out his own sword. He stabs himself in the chest.

"CLATTER, ESQUELETO(Skeleton)!" Bones start forming around and on his body. When they stop it looks like a bone caccoon was made around Kimimaro. The bones started cracking and Kimimaro came out with bone armor on everywhere except his arms which had become bones. "Cero de Meurte(Zero of death)!" Kimimaro opens up his mouth and charges a condensed purple cero, and then covers it with bone. He shoots it at Byakuya. Byakuya dodges. "Machine gun shrapnal!" He shoots his finger tips at rapid speeds towards Byakuya. Byakuya keeps using Shunpo to dodge. Kimimaro is suddenly behind Byakuya. He cuts Byakuya's back with his hand, which turned into a sword. Petals grab Kimimaro and atempt to throw him down but he resists. Byakuya makes the petals slash him a whole buch of times again and Kimimaro fires a cero oscuras at him. It burst through his flowers and hits him dead center, nearly blowing a hole through him. He falls to the ground. Kimimaro sonidoes next to his body. Seeing that he is still alive, he goes for the finishing blow. Ichigo stabs Kimimaro through the heart. Kimimaro slashes behind himself but misses. Ichigo appears next to Byakuya on the other side and moves him away. He has his hollow mask on. He appears in front of Kimimaro and stabs him in the heart again. Then he does a Getsuga Tensho and blows his heart out.

"You're kinda creepy. What's your name?" He asked.

"K-Kimi…Kimimaro Kaguya."

"I figured you would survive that attack. Anyone who can leave a fight with Kenpachi without a scratch must have some way to cheat death. Or at least heal. Anyway, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki. If you want, I'll at least spare you the pain of another blow."

Kimimaro laughes. "I can't be killed. I will simply heal past this point…I will just regrow, like my bones."

"You never answered my question. Do you want to quit now and be spared the finishing blow? Or have to be destroyed by my hands."

"Destroy me…Having lost I have no right to go back to Kabuto-sama. The only exception is death…If it is possible for me…" Kimimaro lets Ichigo Getsuga Tensho his body to smithereans. Ichigo walks over to Byakuya who called for reinforcements and a team of squad four members. Ichigo stays there with him.

**Ichigo Kurosaki PWNs all!**

**But, how did Kimimaro defeat two of the most powerful captains?**

**We might just find out…In his next appearence!**

**Next time: "Unbreakable bond"!**


	25. An unbreakable bond! Filler arc opened

(Hell's inferno arc, An unbreakable bond!)

Renkuro sat at his desk in the hidden leaf village. The new hogake, Shiroyami, had returned the other day. He had piles of paperwork to do. No one knew of Renkuro's return though. He had left many years ago. He had come back to the village after getting thrown into some space-time rift. He sighed.

"How come it's Shiroyami always getting the attantion? I know he's the hogake but…" He said to himself.

"_Kill him. Kill everyone that oppses you. Make them pay._" A voice said.

"I can't…He's my friend…"

"_He was your friend. But now he's a self centered bastard like my uncle._"

"I don't care. He's still me friend. Now leave me alone, Onitentei." Renkuro stood up and walked out the door. The village was celebrating their hogake's return. Renkuro watched with a quite displeased look on his face. "I disappeared and you never went to look for me…Now you will pay…" He walked over to the hogake mansion and let himself in by slipping past the gaurds and moving through the shadows. He went into the main office and saw Shiroyami. Shiroyami turned around and a wide grin showed up on his face.

"Renkuro! It's been far too long! And here I thought all those years I needed to save you! Must've just wandered off. Or started traveling and forgot to tell us. Anyway, good to have you back brother." He said, hugging Renkuro.

"**You are a real sap, ya know that Shiro?**"

"_Have you come to kill him, Kuro?_"

"NO!" Both Shiroyami and Renkuro yelled in unison. They both looked embarresed.

"Uh, so what brings you to my new office?" Shiroyami said, breaking the akward silence.

"I…I want to fight you for your position as hogake." Renkuro replied. Shiroyami smiled.

"Sure thing pal!"

*Scree change; Final exam arena*

Renkuro stood on one side while Shiroyami stood on the other.

The announcer stood on top of the farrest roof away. "Now, we will begin the all or nothing match, between Renkuro Darkpath, and Shiroyami Ren!" He announced. The croud cheered. Shiroyami's hair turned black and his eyes turned dark violet. Renkuro's eyes turned darker red and his hair turned white. Shiroyami was puzzeled. He charged a rasengan and charged at Renkuro. Renkuro charged a black ball in his hand and shot it at Shiroyami. He dodged and went to hit Renkuro. To dodge, Renkuro turned into darkness and appeared from a shadow behind Shiroyami. Shiroyami disappeared and reappeared in the air over Renkuro. He pulled out his sword and rammed it towards Renkuro. Renkuro put up a barrier and stopped the attack. Then, the barrier shot out a beam. Shiroyami dodged and made a few hand signs. Wood came out of the ground under Renkuro and pinned him down. Shiroyami began a spell.

"Respectful ones who sit on the mountains…The chains that bind forbidden secrets…Ruler of sky…Ruler of sea…Ruler of earth…Divide the boundries of life and death…God Arrow!" A gold bow and arrow appeared in Shiroyami's hand. He aims for his back.

"**Good. That's it…**" Onitentei snickered.

"No! I won't let you kill him." Shiroyami protested. The bow and arrow disappeared. The wood binding Renkuro also faded. They both jumped back into their corners. They charged at each other, with their fist towards the others face. When their hits landed there was a massive explosion. They were both blown towards the walls.

"What the hell?" Renkuro yelled out as he was blown away.

The place where they both stood, was now being a occupied by a man who looked like he was in his 50's. He was wearing a black robe made of shadows and had red eyes with black hair.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen! I'm tonight's entertainment. For my first act, a magic trick. I'm going to make you all disappear!" The man said. Shiroyami and Renkuro looked at him wide eyed. "And if you're wondering my name…It's Onitentei, Onitentei Shroudpasser."

**And thus starts the filler story. **

**Next time: "One man army"!**


	26. One man army!

(Hell's inferno arc, One man army)

Onitentei stood in the middle of the arena. He smirked and held up his hand, forming a fire ball in it and throwing it towards the stands. The crowd ran for the exits. Shiroyami took out a kunai and charged at Onitentei. Renkuro pulled out his black katana and did the same thing. Onitentei blew them both away, then disappeared.

"I'm sorry I never told you Renkuro. He was sealed inside me." Shiroyami said to his friend. Renkuro looked puzzled.

"But, he was sealed in me!" He said back. Shiroyami now was the puzzled one. The two decided to let it go and follow Onitentei.

*Screen change; Olympus*

Hermes flew back to Olympus. He had urgent news to tell Zeus.

"Zeus! I have an urgent message for you!" He said. Scrambling to his feet. Zeus looked a bit annoyed.

"What is it Hermes?" He asked with a sigh.

"Onitentei is free!"

"WHAT?" Zeus yelled in a thundering voice. "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?"

"This is bad. With that curse I put on him, every mortal that comes near him will die." Athena said worriedly.

"No. The curse was broken when I put the seal on him." Zeus replied. Athena eased up a bit. "But that doesn't mean he can't cause some serious damage to the mortal population."

*Screen change; Konoha*

Onitentei kills another villager. Shiroyami appears behind him and cuts his back. Onitentei gets p*ssed and cuts him across the chest while turning around. Shiroyami falls to the ground. Onitentei opens a up dimensional hole and walks through it.

*Screen change: Hell*

Hades sat smugly in his thrown. A smirk crawled on his face. "Ah, Onitentei. How's it going?" He asked Onitentei, who was now standing in front of him.

"Just fine. How's hell?" He replied. Hades smirked and stood up.

"Same here…Son." Hades pulled out his scythe and attacked Onitentei. He dodged and pulled out Athena's sword. He made a vertical slash at Hades. Hades dodged and launched a fire ball at Onitentei. Onitentei made his own firebal and blocked his father's. Hades appeared behind Onitentei and cut him with the scythe. Onitentei swung around to hit him, but missed. Hades summoned the hell hounds to attack his son. Onitentei killed them all with a spell and then threw a fireball at Hades. He kicked it back at Onitentei and hit him. Onitentei went flying out of Hades' castle. Hades appeared right in front of him and grabbed him by the neck. Onitentei coughed up a bit of blood. Hades smirked and threw him into the molten lava. Onitentei came back out with third degree burns. Hades frowned.

"You should be dead!" He said.

"I drank the elixer of life I stole from Zeus when I attacked Olympus. It expands my life-span two days. You can't kill me that easily…" Onitentei replies. He charges at Hades and punches him in the stomach. Hades grabs his arm, causing it to burn. Onitentei screams in pain. Hades laughes and throws him towards the sky, impalening him with a stalactite. Onitentei coughed up some more blood. Hades jumped up and crushed the part of the ceiling Onitentei was stuck on. He fell to the floor and the stalactite went completely though his body. He got up and it fell to the ground. Hades appeared behind him and cut his chest down the middle. Onitentei screamed again. Hades laughed and kicked Onitentei into the wall. Blood stained Onitentei's robe of shadows. Hades laughed sadisticly and grabbed Onitentei by the throat then threw him into the wall. Onitentei took off his robe and became a reptilian griffen. Hades' eyes opened wide out of shock. He then threw a fireball which was deflected by Onitentei's tail. Onitentei pulled out a demonic sword and appeared behind Hades. Suddenly, Hades had a cut across his chest. He turned around with his scythe and slashed at Onitentei. He dodged and cut Hades' head off.

"Damn you!" The head said as it fell into the lava. The robe reformed around Onitentei and he returned to normal.

"Good ridance. You never were there for me. You tricked me into attacking Olympus and stealing the sword of souls. You were a f*ck of a father." He said. Then he walked over to thr pit of darkness with Hades' body and threw it in. "You get what you deserve…"

**Epic battle of father and son! Onitentei truely is a one man army. **

**Next time: "Invasion of Olympus"!**


End file.
